True Love Never Fades
by xxCheeryRosiexx
Summary: A story of love loss and hope can Brooke and Julian overcome the obstacles thrown their way will Lucas ever get back to the Lucas we know andlove? Will Alex ruin everything? BRULIAN BRUCAS BRATHAN JEYTON NALEY AND CHRIS ? CHAPTER 16 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Brooke knew it was bad idea to go to the River court to meet with Lucas but he sounded so desperate on the phone that she did not think twice she never did when it came to the blonde haired blue eyed Scott brother.

As soon as Brooke got out her car she knew something was wrong Lucas looked like he had been crying she ran over to him and pulled him into a friendly hug wrapping her arms tightly around him she whispered "It's ok I'm here for you!"

The words she said echoed around Lucas as he remembered the same words spoken after Nathan's accident when Lucas was crazy about Brooke but too scared to tell her and when he did finally work up the courage he found her in another mans arms.

It was the story of his life he loved her then and he loved her now still, even though he was due to marry her best friend in the morning and she was supposedly madly in love with Julian Baker.

Lucas had questioned himself whether this was just nerves but he knew deep in his heart and mind that there had only ever been one girl who made his heart beat so wildly and there was only one girl who fit so snugly and so perfectly in his arms.

It only took one small whiff of her unique smell and one small glimmer of the laughter in her eyes to make his soul soar.

When she flashed her dimples at him he could forget everything absolutely everything and that is why he was here in the place that always made him feel safe aside from being wrapped up in Brookes soft embrace.

As Brooke pulled away Lucas knew this could be his only chance so he gently held on tighter and pulled her towards him Brooke smiled a little taken aback.

"Lucas what's going on?" The look in Lucas's eye strongly reminded her of the summer she went away when he confessed his feelings for her, she could already feel the familiar tingle and butterflies she always got when she was around him.

Lucas leaned in to Brooke she could feel his sweet breath on her lips slowly backing away she hoarsely whispered "Lucas what are you doing? Stop! This is so wrong."

Lucas shortened the space between them and reached up to entangle his hand in Brookes Fiery mane he bowed his head and softly spoke next to her ear

"Then how come this feels so right." It wasn't a question it was a statement he pulled Brooke to him and raised his hand to stroke her cheek she could feel her resistance ebbing away with every moment he was holding her he looked her in the eyes and whispered

"Pretty girl." Just as Lucas's lips were almost merged with Brookes the use of her old nickname brought Brooke back down to earth she pulled away slightly.

Lucas looked at Brooke questioningly "What is it?" Brooke lowered her eyes to the floor and as a single tear escaped her hazel eyes she said so softly it was almost impossible for Lucas to hear....almost.

"I can't do this."Lucas tilted her chin up so she was staring into his icy blue orbs

"Can't do what?" Brooke sighed "This!" she motioned with her hand between Lucas and herself Lucas looked at her puzzled and hurt "Brooke……" Brooke raised her hand and made full contact with Lucas's face he fell back with the force of her blow.

"Why now? You're getting married tomorrow and I am with Julian who is such a sweet guy who treats me so good and now you do this to me why?" Lucas looked down at the floor suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Brooke I can't help who I want to be with and who I love!" Brooke raised her hand again but Lucas caught it in one of his own she pulled away and stood in front of Lucas hands on her hips with a deadly glare blemishing her usually stunning features.

"Don't you dare say that to me! You lost that right a long time ago when you chose Peyton over me. What's up have you had an argument with her? So you thought what the hell one last screw with Brooke 'desperate' Davis before I attach the ball and chain. Do you even realise how broken and bruised and……..

Brooke stopped, searching for the words to make Lucas fully comprehend what he was doing to her right in that moment

"Damaged I am?" Lucas tried to pull her into his embrace but she backed away "Brooke I know I wasn't there for you and I am sorry it must have been so hard to get over the attack…." Brooke interrupted Lucas with a sneer.

"You think I am talking about the attack? Yeah I guess you would! Lucas the attack was awful I couldn't sleep at night for fear he might come back but it wasn't the attack that screwed me up. No it was you, Lucas! I gave my heart to you and my trust and you broke both of them didn't you ever wonder why I never had any interests in men why I never went on any dates why I never opened my heart to anyone?

Its because of you Lucas you scarred my heart and it still hasn't healed and now I have an amazing guy who I am willing to let into my heart finally and you come along and say hey by the way Brooke I know I am marrying you're best friend and you have a boyfriend but I've decided I love you again!"

Brookes emotions began to betray her as large tears escaped from her long lashes she took a breath to compose herself.

"Well I am not that girl I was in high school and it is gonna take more than one of Lucas Scott's heartfelt speeches to win my heart and just to let you know the odds on you winning it are not good!"

Lucas stepped back shocked at how Brooke had laid out her emotions he finally realised how much he had hurt and deceived the girl he once called pretty girl and his cheery she did not look like his cherry now her over flowing eyes were betraying the calm she was trying to show.

"Brooke I am sorry I had no idea I promise I will make it up to you I never stopped loving you I just thought you had stopped loving me. Please give me one more chance I promise I wont hurt you again!"

Brooke hesitated when she heard the truth and conviction in his words but she knew she could not trust him again her heart physically couldn't take it if he left her again Brooke turned to walk away.

"Yeah well you know what I learnt a long time ago about you Lucas? You're promises are just like my heart because of you empty and easily broken, goodbye Lucas."

Lucas watched as the love of his life his true soul mate walked away he wished more than anything that he could take everything back.

He wished he had had the strength to choose Brooke and not care about Peyton's feelings.

He wished he had the words to say to make everything better for her but he didn't and he couldn't so he just said what he did the last time Brooke Davis walked out on him "Brooke…..I'm sorry!"

Brooke stopped and looked over her shoulder at the broken man stood behind her the man she called boyfriend her 'one' the true love she let go.

The one she would always secretly love and forever secretly wish that she was still his the boy she would always think of as her broody Brooke knew all of this and longed to tell him that she never stopped loving him either.

She longed to take his beautiful face in her hands and kiss away all of their fears, she ached to tell him that she would always love him.

She wanted to run into his arms and whisper that she wished that all those years ago she had been strong enough to be selfish and keep him and damn everybody else!

She wanted to do this but she knew she couldn't betray her best friend like that and no matter how much it hurt her she knew that he would one day go running back to Peyton.

The one he wrote two books for his so called real soul mate the one everyone thought should be together she knew all of this and her heart did what she swore she would never let happen again it broke over Lucas Scott.

Brooke looked at Lucas one last time and let out a small whisper of exactly the same three words that broke both of their hearts so long ago "Yeah… me too."

As Lucas Scott watched the woman of his dreams walking away from him he thought back to the day in his bedroom when the same words were spoken and he couldn't help wondering "Where did it all go wrong?" and for probably the last time he watched Brooke Davis walk out of his life.

He fell to his knees and sobbed for all the memories he and Brooke had made together all the love they had shared the incredible past that neither could forget and the future that they would never have to remember but that would always connect them to each other

......forever.

AN- THIS IS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT IF ANYONE WANTED ME TO WRITE MORE I'D LOVE TOO!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the wedding and Brooke was seriously contemplating not going at all she had already got changed three times into her dress and out of it and now she was standing looking at herself in her bedroom mirror.

The red dress she wore emphasising all of her features and figure, she was imagining what she would have looked like wearing the white dress that her best friend was excitedly putting on when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and heard a soft voice next to her ear.

"You look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful by the way. Peyton is gonna be so pissed!" Brooke looked up sharply "Why would Peyton be pissed I haven't done anything!"

Julian gave her a confused look and flashed a smile at her the one that could even rival Brookes in adorability

"No I know but you know everyone's only gonna be looking at you right? I just thought since you look so incredible Peyton might get jealous and who knows maybe Luke will too!!"

Brooke laughed unconvincingly and walked to the table where she had left a bottle of wine just in case she needed it today in case any of the feeling she felt for Lucas came rushing back at her, she poured herself a big glass of wine and sat on the couch.

Julian rushed over to her and knelt by her side "Hey beautiful what's up?" Brooke kept her eyes on her glass she did not want Julian to see the tears already threatening to over flow.

"Nothing I'm just happy I guess. I'm glad Luke and Peyton have found their soul mates." Julian looked at Brooke unconvinced "Well if this is happy I do not want to see you sad!"

Julian stopped and thought hard for a moment "I tell you what why don't we go to the wedding, of course, then skip the reception and come back here and have a party all by ourselves!"

Julian leaned in close to Brooke so his lips were just grazing her own and huskily whispered "Preferably without our clothes." Brooke laughed despite the anguish she was feeling and pulled Julian to her

"Oh you are so going to get lucky mister!" Their mouths met and it was the familiar and not altogether unwelcome feel of his mouth caressing her own the softness of his kiss but yet the pure passion as he deepened the kiss and tangled his hand in her hair pulling her body closer to him until they were almost one being.

Her own hand stroked his cheeks finding the grooves where his gorgeous dimples always appeared Brooke knew she had to stop this now before they got to carried away and were late for the ceremony she pushed Julian away gently

"Down boy, we've got all of tonight to do this but right now I need to be there for my friends so lets go!" Julian smirked the smirk that attracted Brooke to him in the first place and followed Brooke out of the door pulling her into one last embrace

"I know I've already said it but you look beautiful!" Brooke smiled a smile so big it warmed Julians heart to see it "You don't look to bad yourself Dimple boy!"

Julian laughed and Brooke was reminded that was the reason she came to like Julian well one of them as well as his giving soul and amazing heart.

It seemed to Brooke that she and Julian had so many things in common they had both been passed over at one time for the sake of Peyton and Lucas.

They both found it hard to trust because of this they both were hard on the outside but so soft and giving on the inside and slowly but surely they were both starting to fall gently in love with each other.

Lucas Scott looked at himself in the mirror his eyes were dark where he had not slept his hair was unkempt and messy but not in his usual strangely messy but trendy I'm Lucas Scott I don't care about my hair way, but in the way of I'm Lucas Scott and I am about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

All night Brooke had been on Lucas's mind just like every night. Last night was so bittersweet because Lucas knew that Brooke still loved him but the thought never occurred that she may have stopped wanting him he was too preoccupied with getting his happily ever after to think of Brooke and her pain.

A part of him always thought that when things went wrong with Peyton when he inevitably admitted that Brooke was the one he wanted and loved he thought she would be there to welcome him with open arms to kiss away all of his worries and doubt and to tell him it was just the two of them against the world.

Now he knew this could never be because last night Lucas realised that Brooke may still love him and may never stop but it didn't matter anymore she did not trust him and what was love without trust but a hollow shell.

Lucas had resigned himself to marrying Peyton and as he stood at the alter faking a smile and glancing to see if he could find his 'the one' he saw her and was absolutely mesmerised and captured by her incredible beauty.

He was astouded by the amazing courage she was showing and poise and grace if he had not known any better he would have thought she looked content, happy even but he did know better and he could see as well as she could that both their hearts were breaking.

Lucas watched as Peyton glided up the aisle in the dress Brooke had gladly made for her selfless to the last even though he knew it has killed Brooke to make the dress.

Lucas tried to keep his gaze firmly on the blushing bride his soon to be wife but he could not stop his eyes from straying and coming to rest as they always did on a certain brunette.

Lucas was openly staring at Brooke, and imagining Brooke walking up the aisle taking his hand and gently saying I do when a voice interrupted his daydream

"Hello hubby so what do you think to the dress? Did I mention I love you because I do ooops said it too early!" Lucas looked at Peyton and supposed she might have looked beautiful but she just wasn't the girl for him and never could be.

His heart broke again as he realised he had to go ahead with this he could not be compared to his father and he would not hurt Brooke again he knew he had a duty and smiled warmly at Peyton the smile that never reached his eyes with her

"Yeah Peyt you look amazing I um yeah me too!" Peyton was oblivious to Lucas inner turmoil and grabbed a hold of Lucas hand.

As the priest began to talk it all seemed to go by in a blur until he got to the part where he said " If anyone has any objections please speak now or forvevr hold your peace."

Lucas turned around and glanced at Brooke she smiled at him the broken smile that killed him inside and shook her head softly the priest carried on

"Well then I now pronounce you……" suddenly there came a shout as a voice declared "Wait stop please I object!"

DUN DUN DUN LOL CLIFF HANGER :D THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I WILL BE TAKING THIS STORY IN A BRUCAS/BRULIAN WAY BUT MOSTLY BRULIAN TO BEGIN WITH I THINK LUCAS HAS A LOT OF GROVELING TO DO BEFORE BROOKE CAN FORGIVE HIM IF SHE EVER CAN! PROBABLY BE SOME NALEY MAYBE EVEN JEYTON THANKS AGAIN!! XXX


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait stop please I object!" Lucas took a deep breath and carried on despite the look his friends and fiancée was giving him.

"I'm sorry Peyton I truly am but I just can't do this!" Peyton smiled and placed her hands on either side of Lucas's face "Its ok to be scared Luke. I am too but we will get through this together like we always do because we love each other!"

Lucas softly removed Peyton's hands from his face and gently pushed her away from him "Yeah but that's the thing Peyton I don't love you…" as Lucas watched the devastation take hold of Peyton he decided to make his words less harsh

"What I mean is I don't love you like I did. I love you as a friend but nothing else." Peyton started to interrupt Lucas the pain and disbelief evident on her face

"No Peyton let me finish, there will always be us. I didn't lie when I said that it would always be there but it will be in my past not future. I'm sorry but I am sick of pretending and I am sick of this ache in my heart where she used to be and I have to let her know because I feel like she is slipping away from me and I cant let that happen because………"

Lucas caught Brookes eye as he said the words she had tried to forget for so long "Well I just don't know what I would do without her." The tears were already building in Brookes eyes she knew she had to get out of there holding on tightly to Julian's hand she whispered

"Please can we go I don't want to watch this." Julian wrapped his arms around her making her feel safe and secure and most importantly loved "Sure come on Brooke I'll take you home." Brooke leaned on Julian for support as she attempted to sneak out of the church unnoticed.

Lucas saw Brooke and Julian heading for the door and ran down the aisle to catch her everybody in the church suddenly stopped as the realisation hit them who Lucas had been talking about Brooke.

Just as he reached out to grab Brooke to make her stay and listen to him he was stopped by the fist of his younger brother Nathan Scott

"Haven't you done enough to her man? What is this first its Peyton now its Brooke Luke you need to sort yourself out!" Nathan angrily stared down at his older brother clutching his bleeding nose as tears and the blood merged together, and Nathan said the words Lucas had been dreading

"Before you turn out just like Dan!" Lucas looked at Nathan devastated and came up with the only excuse he could

"I'm in love with her Nate!" Nathan eyes softened as he saw how truly shattered Lucas really was and heard the thruth and reality in Lucas's words

"If that's true Luke then you gotta just let her go!" Nathan saw his wife Hayley running to the distraught Peyton and begoan to walk towards them both.

Lucas ran past Nathan and grabbed hold of Brookes shoulders shaking her trying to make her look at him "Brooke I love you I want you please give me another chance I just want to be with you all of you….please?"

Brooke pulled away from Lucas's grasp and unwaveringly looked him in the eyes the same eyes that so long ago could read her like a book the ones that when they were on her made her feel like she was the only one in the world she looked into his eyes and nodded her head sadly

"I believe you Lucas." Lucas looked up surprised by Brookes word his heart skipped a beat as he dared to hope that she felt the same way but her next words crushed his heart into a thousand pieces

"But that doesn't matter anymore Lucas its just……..too late!" Lucas reached for Brooke thinking if he held her in his arms she would not be able to doubt his true feeling but Julian moved his hands away and stood in front of Brooke blocking Lucas's view of her

"I think you have said and done enough for one day don't you? Now I'm gonna take Brooke home and I am going to look after her and stay by her side all night long so don't you even think about coming to her house because I will be there"

Julian leant into Lucas and spoke under his breath so Brooke couldn't hear him "You see I love her too and I would do anything for her and I mean anything so if that means beating down a low life like you in front of all these people at your own wedding then that suits me fine."

Julian looked past Lucas at his broken ex girlfriend the one who seemed so perfect for him until he met the gorgeous cheery brunnete with a heart of gold he leaned in even closer to Lucas the threatening tone had disapeared he could see how hurt Lucas was but he would not let him touch Brooke.

"Now I think you should go and comfort Peyton because if you stopped and thought about someone else for once you would see its not only you who's hurting we all are!"

Lucas turned around to see Peyton on her knees with Hayley trying to soothe her unsuccessfully Peyton's sobs were so loud Lucas wondered how he did not hear them was he really that selfish?

He watched as Nathan pulled Peyton in his arms and heard her anguished shout "Why doesn't he love me all I ever wanted was to make him happy I thought he loved me"

Until the words just became a heartbreaking wail and then finally stillness as Peyton had cried herself hoarse he could see Nathan stroking her hair and whispering comforting things in her ear Peyton looked up to find Lucas's eyes on her and screamed with all her might

"I hate you!!!" Lucas felt the truth and disgust in her words and winced at the sight of her once calm and tranquil features now twisted and tear stained.

Lucas turned back to look at Brooke and was met with a full force slap the second in two days "I hope you are happy with yourself Lucas don't bother calling as far as I am concerned we are no longer friends!"

Lucas watched as Brooke tried to be brave once again while she said this but her eyes were pooling with the new tears she was holding back and her voice broke with every word she said.

Lucas could only stand in stunned silence as Julian pulled Brooke away from them all sheltering her with his arms and love.

For the second time that day Lucas once again fell to his knees as he realised that Julian Baker had done the one thing that Lucas never had the courage or time.

Lucas always felt it was so hard to help Brooke, to push past the barriers she had rightly put up to stop her heart being broken again but to Julian Baker it was so simple to break down the wall she had put up around her heart and Julian had done something that Lucas Scott no matter how he convinced himself otherwise ,had never even attempted to do.

He fought for Brooke Davis and In fighting for her he saved her.

AN I LOVE BRULIAN SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!! STILL A BRUCAS TIL I DIE THOUGH!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON PEYTON AND LUCAS AND HOW THEY DEAL WITH THE BREAKDOWN OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITH A LITTLE BIT OF BRULIAN AND MAYBE NALEY THROWN IN PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANKS!!! :D XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton was sat in her car running her fingers through the silky material she held in her hand,

her dress once beautiful was now covered in dust and mud she felt like it was the perfect metaphor for her and Lucas's relationship.

She had decided that she had suffered enough heartache and embarrassment for one day and took off from the church as soon as Lucas's back was turned she ran through the grass and the rain to find her car.

Lucas followed her screaming that they had to talk that he wanted to talk Peyton laughed bitterly he wanted to talk….. Now he wanted to talk why not yesterday?

Peyton thought back to that morning as she excitedly put on her wedding dress and nervously watched the clock tick and as every minute went by she became more and more elated she just couldn't wait to be Mrs Lucas Scott.

Its funny how things can change in a matter of hours isn't it she thought as the tears rolled down her face and fell onto her ruined dress.

She remembered pulling down the zipper on the bag which held her dress she remembered seeing it for the first time and all she could think about was what she would tell her and Lucas's daughter about how amazing their wedding was.

Lucas would boast about his wedding speech and Peyton would blush as Lucas described how beautiful she looked and how no one else could compare to her.

But none of that would ever happen ever because Lucas didnt love Peyton maybe he never had and all the hopes and dreams Peyton had about the future of the Scott family were washed away with the rain there would be no wedding no daughter and no family.

She looked at herself in the mirror noticing how her tear stained face was puffy and her make up had run so she was almost unrecognisable and in that moment she saw Brooke Davis her best friend.

The one who said she was happy for her, the one who agreed to be her maid of honour the one who had always accepted her and Lucas as an inevitability but something must have happened between Lucas and Brooke to make him change his mind like that he couldn't have just woke up that morning and decided he loved Brooke could he?

These questions and more were swimming around Peyton's mind she knew she could not rest until she knew the answers, had Brooke been lying all along?

Did she still love Lucas had she told him that she did and confused him Peyton had to know so without a second thought Peyton turned the car around and headed for her former friends house.

Lucas Scott sat in the church with his head in his hands nursing his face and his pride.

She didn't want him he couldn't believe it but it must be true she just didn't want him anymore and who could blame her he thought as he pulled on his split lip he wanted to be angry at Nathan for what he said.

He knew deep in his heart that he was nothing like Dan, yes he had made mistakes but he never meant to hurt anyone and he was incredibly sorry he wanted to shout at Nathan and tell him he had no right saying that he wanted to shake him and scream and yell and be angry

But he just couldn't find the strength to be anything but devastated he had lost everything in the space of a few hours he had lost all of his friends even his Hayley had told him she never wanted to see him again

Peyton felt exactly the same only stronger and it hurt him to know she truly hated him he may not have loved her in the same way as he did Brooke but he still cared deeply about her.

And now she was gone from his life, he lost her too she despised him,

but most of all he had lost the one person he had fought to keep his Pretty girl his Brooke he had tried to fight for Brooke Davis but it had just been too late………. story of his life.

He knew he could not just sit there feeling sorry for himself he had to see her to apologise for what he had done to her the pain he had caused her

He couldn't let it end like this he couldnt let the years of friendship and love just disapear like it never even happened he stood up and walked out of the church and headed for the one place he knew he shouldn't go but felt like he just couldn't leave it like this he had to see her and explain for the last time.

Brooke held onto Julian as she sobbed into his shirt "Brooke maybe I should go change this was an expensive shirt you know!"

Brooke knew he was trying to make her smile but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but cry ever since she had got home all she had done was cry and then pant from too much crying then cry again.

Julian had sat by her patiently holding her hand until it had become to much for him and he had to hold her and try to make the pain go away she had held on so tight for hours until all of a sudden she stopped and became still Julian hesitated before he spoke.

"Brooke…….. are you ok now?" Brooke buried her head into his shoulder and muttered a reply Julian laughed the laugh that always made her go weak "Brooke I really have no idea what you just said!"

Brooke slowly lifted up her head using her hand to furiously wipe the tears off of her face and smiled Julian's favourite crooked grin "I said producer boy maybe we should go have our party now you know the pref……"

Brooke was stopped as Julian's soft kiss landed on her open mouth he kissed her like he had not seen her for a thousand years delicately and ardently he held onto her like she was his life support his reason for living.

Because of course she was and at a more appropiate time he would tell her that and more he slowly pulled away to look into her eyes the ones which he could read so easily he could see the fear and sadness she was experiencing mixed with the emotions she had for Julian.

He pulled her close and kissed her eyelids before he bent to whisper in her ear "Ferably without our clothes." Brooke smiled and kissed him again as the kiss was beginning to get more desperate the two of them started to shed their clothes

they heard a knock at the door Brooke pulled away and looked at Julian fear written on her face "Lucas!" Julian pulled Brooke into his arms and kissed her once on the forehead

"Don't worry Brooke he is not getting in here I'll protect you it might now be him you know. I'll go see." Brooke watched as Julian opened the door wide Julian looked at the person stood on the doorstep in shock and surprise.

As Brooke made her way over to the door way she gasped at the person stood in front of her "What are you doing here?"

AN OKAY ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER KIND OF HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING IT AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SERIOUSLY I LOVE WRITING THIS AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY PREFRENCES OR IDEAS JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY AND INCORPORATE THEM INTO THE STORY! THANKS AGAIN GUYS :D XX


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked the person stood outside the door "Easy baby chill-ax is that any way to greet the one and only Chris Keller the giver of amazing loving?"

Chris Keller winked at Brooke and licked his lips suggestively Brooke groaned and was about to slap him when Julian stepped in between them his back to Chris "Ok listen here you freak, number one I am not your baby and two I don't think twenty seconds of pathetic sex then snoring in my ear for the next five hours qualifies as good loving, just to let you know!"

Chris held his heart dramatically and pushed past Julian "Chris Keller is wounded Brooke you have wounded Chris Keller you know it was more like twenty minutes not twenty seconds!" Brooke groaned in annoyance "Chris what is it with the third person already let me try it Brooke Davis would like Chris Keller to get out of her house otherwise she will kick Chris Keller's fu….."

Julian jumped in to stop Brooke's tirade "Yeah Chris that whole Chris Keller thing got old back in college!" Brooke looked at Julian in confusion "You know this idiot?!" Chris nodded and slung his arm around her shoulder "Yeah Brooke but don't be too hard on Baker it's not his fault he's so dumb!"

Brooke faked a laugh and elbowed Chris in his stomach leaving him doubled over while she pulled Julian with his collar "Don't worry I'll make myself at home right here!" Brooke scowled at Chris and pushed Julian into the kitchen "Julian a word please, what the hell is going on how do you know…… she stopped talking and mimed strangling Chris "That thing!"

Julian laughed and rubbed Brookes shoulders playfully "Ooooh so tense I don't have to worry about you and Chris do I?" He saw the warning look on Brookes face and decided to tread more carefully before it was his stomach that met Brookes elbow.

"Look baby he was a friend back in college he did some music for me on a couple of films and he has just split with his girlfriend so I said he could crash with me!"

Brookes face eased out of anger back into confusion "Ok but then why is he in my house……" She peered around Julian to see Chris lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand "and why is he drinking my best wine!"

Julian laughed and pulled Brooke into his warm embrace "Brooke don't worry ok I'll give him the keys to my house and then he can stay there while I watch over you ok?" Brooke smiled at Julian and sighed reluctantly "

Ok. You know hes really lucky to have such a great friend but if he touches anything of mine he is dead!" Julian laughed nervously knowing full well how serious Brooke was he pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly "Thank you for understanding." Brooke smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it when she heard a wolf whistle and realised Chris was still there

"Don't mind me let me go grab some pop corn unless you want Chris Keller to get in on the action?" Brooke scowled at Chris and smiled sweetly at Julian "Julian get him out of here before I get arrested for double homicide!" Julian looked at her confused before her words sank in "Double huh? Ok he's gone!"

He kissed her one last time and rushed over to Chris "Come on Keller I think we better go before this gets really dramatic!" as Julian spoke those words the front door crashed open and Peyton appeared in her ruined wedding dress she screamed at Brooke "What did you say to him you bitch?" Julian glanced over at Brooke worriedly "Too late!"

Peyton stood in the doorway with her hair tangled and her make up smudged all down her face she had the look of a wild animal and a look of hatred in her eyes as she stared past Julian and Chris at Brooke "You just couldn't let me be happy could you?" Brooke stood shocked about to reply when Chris interrupted

"Wow Blondie has changed huh? Yeah I am definitely getting a carrie vibe from her right now!" Brooke looked at Julian pleading him with her eyes he knew exactly what to do he grabbed Chris by the arm and started to pull him away"Ok Keller lets get you home for a nice glass of milk and if you're a good boy I'll read you a story!" Chris let out an outraged gasp and shook his arms free of of Julian

"Baker don't insult Chris Kellers intelligence…. I want hot chococlate!" Julian laughed and put his arm around Chris guiding him out the door "Oh but I want to stay what if she has an axe under that dress? You could make a movie about it 'when brides attack'!" Julian laughed and gave Brooke an apologetic smile

"Yeah ok Keller we'll talk about it in the car…maybe!" After Julian had finally got Chris to leave Brooke stepped forward to reason with Peyton "Peyton I know you are hurting right now so am I…… Peyton interrupted Brooke with a snarl

"Excuse me you are hurting you selfish slut? Yeah I bet you are hurting because Lucas isn't here cant love you that much can he?" Brooke washed away the scorning words and continued

"No Peyton I am hurting because my best friend has just been jilted by my ass of an ex. Do you honestly believe that my self esteem is so low that my opinion of myself is so screwed up that I would just go running back into the arms of a guy who not only broke my heart twice but now he has broken the heart of the only family I have left Peyton I let him go years ago I have Julian now I don't want Lucas!"

as Brooke spoke the words stabbed into her heart with the lies she was telling her eyes began to fill up but she knew she could not cry in front of Peyton. Peyton looked Brooke up and down and laughed a bitter laugh a laugh Brooke had never heard come out of her best friends mouth and never wanted to again

" Brooke do you expect me to believe that? I mean sure you have Julian but I wonder what attracted you to him, his smile, good looks and charisma or the fact that he used to be with me!" Brooke was shell shocked she fell back as if she had been physically hit "What are you saying Peyton?"

Peyton walked forward until she was stood in front of Brooke nose to nose "You know damn well what I am saying Brooke you have always wanted what I have, when I was with Luke you wanted him, when you found out Julian used to be mine you wanted him and not to mention your pathetic attempt at being a mother just because I was one to Jenny!"

Brooke could feel herself shaking with anger and disbelief "I cant believe that you would say all of that especially about Angie when you know damn well I loved that little girl for me and only me not out of some warped sense of jealousy of you! God Peyton you are so conceited you think you are the only one who ever has problems I didn't steal anything from you think back and I think you will find you stole Lucas from me!"

Peyton realised that she had crossed a definite line by mocking Brookes aspirations to be a mother she knew how important Angie had been to Brooke and she only said those things to hurt Brooke "Brooke I'm sorry…" Brooke took a step back and looked at Peyton disappointedly

"You know what Peyton I don't even want to hear it I wanted to be there for you today to try and make you feel better but instead you came to my house and verbally attack me so what is that about?" Peyton began to speak but Brooke stopped her with her raised hand

"No don't bother I don't even want to know anymore it's a pity you and Lucas are over, you were perfect for each other, both only interested in your own suffering and both of you so selfish as to blame other people for your own faults! Goodbye Peyton I'm sure you know where the door is dont let it your bony ass on the way out!"

Brooke turned to walk away but was stopped by the sound of Peyton crying "You're right Brooke I have been selfish I'm sorry its just I don't know what to do now. Lucas was my life I thought it was for forever with him and now I just don't know what to do, I just don't know what……."

Peyton stopped as her sobs became to much to carry on, Brooke pulled her friend into a hug and held her tightly while she whispered in her ear "It's ok Peyton I understand I'm here for you ok you can stay here tonight don't cry Peyton I love you you're the best friend I have ever had and Lucas is an idiot for letting an amazing girl like you go!"

Peyton sobbed louder at Brookes kind words and held on tighter to her best friend as if her life depended on it. Outside the door someone was witnessing their heart warming embrace and they were not pleased at all.

They clenched their fist and knocked on the door with all their might the door frame shuddered with the force of the blow Peyton spun around realising someone else was there she saw who it was and let out a huge gasp of surprise

"Jake what are you doing here?"

OK SO I HAD TO BRING CHRIS BACK I MISS HIM SO MUCH!! AND JAKE WAS JUST A BONUS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR! NEXT CHAPTER BRUCAS REUNION AS LUCAS TRYS TO GET BROOKE TO FORGIVE HIM AS WELL AS SOME BRULIAN NALEY AND JEYTON AND LOADS MORE CHRIS!! :D XX


	6. Chapter 6

"Jake what are you doing here?" Peyton gasped as Jake picked her up and spun her round "What do you think I'm doing here I came to see you!"

Brooke decided to leave peyton and Jake to catch up but Jake had other ideas "And you Miss Davis successful designer shop owner and now soon to be movie icon, come here and let me look at you!"

Brooke stood in front of Jake shyly "Hi Jake!" Jake pulled Brooke into a shared hug with Peyton "Wow how lucky am I? I have the two most beautiful girls in tree hill in my arms!" Brooke laughed and pulled away

"Well one of them is going to find out what is going on with the little weasel formally known as Chris Keller and what it has to do with my gorgeous boyfriend see you later Jake and Peyton dont do anything I wouldnt do!" Jake laughed and waved goodbye as Brooke headed out of the door!

"Ok Jake you can stop pretending now. I've known you nearly all my life I know you're mad at me!" Jakes face dropped from the fake smile that he had been wearing into the agonized grimace he had when Peyton first saw him

"How could you Peyton? I was there I saw you, you would have married him. Did I really mean that little to you?" Peyton's eyes began to fill up as she reached for Jake's hand he moved away from her and coldly stared at her

"No you don't get to do that Peyton you can't have me just because Lucas doesn't want you anymore that's not how this works!" Peyton took a tentative step towards Jake "Well then why are you here Jake? Hmm? If you don't care about me why have you come here today?"

Jake couldn't help himself seeing Peyton so broken was breaking his heart he moved towards her and looked intensely into Peyton's eyes "what do you think I came here for? I came here for you how can you not know? I love you Peyton and I wanted to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

Peyton couldn't stand it any longer she knew she needed to be in Jakes arms she needed him to make everything better she placed her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss Jake reciprocated the kiss before pulling away and gently moving Peyton's hands Peyton looked at Jake confused as he moved away and took in a deep breath

"No. I'm sorry Peyton I do love you and I want you as much as I always have maybe even more but you hurt me more than anyone else has ever done before and I'm just not sure I can trust you so until that day I know that you want me for me and not as second best I will be here for you but I am here as only your friend."

Peyton looked at the broken man in front of her and sighed "Ok Jake I understand I could really use a friend right about now and after the way I treated you its more than I deserve but I want you to know that I do love you I always have I've just been so obsessed with having the perfect fairytale ending I never knew my prince was right in front of my eyes."

As Peyton declared her love for Jake it took all of his strength not to take her into his arms and claim her as his own but he knew he had to be patient his heart couldnt take it if he was simply a stepping stone for getting over Lucas.

Jake put his arm around Peyton and led her to the couch where they sat and reminisced about times gone by to any one else they would have looked like two old friends catching up but in both Peyton and Jake mind they were and always had been each others soul mates it was just a matter of time before their hearts realised it.

Brooke opened the door to Julian's apartment and was greeted with the disturbing sight of Chris topless with a bottle of baby oil in his hand she placed her hand over her eyes and cleared her throat loudly Chris turned around grinning while rubbing his chest

"Ok wow that's a sight I don't think I will ever get rid of so thanks for that! So before I ask the reasonable question of what in holy hell are you doing tell me where is Julian?"

at the mention of his name Julian walked in buttoning up his shirt he greeted Brooke with a quick kiss.

Brooke pushed Julian away and glared at Chris who quickly realised he wasnt wanted and took his place on the couch but not before throwing a typical Chris Kellerism Brookes way

"Hey Brooke dont be so embarrassed about staring at my toned body its ok no lady can resist the Keller charm give me a call when your done with Baker!"

Brooke started to walk toward Chris fists clenched when Julian steered her away and straight into his bedroom he closed the door and reached for her she pushed him away and glared at him angrily "Hey babe whats up how'd it go with Peyton?"

" Dont you Hey babe me!" Julian looked confused as Brooke continued "and for your information it went fine but the bigger question is what may I ask is freakazoid doing here and with his shirt off in the middle of your living room…"

Julian was about to interrupt when Brooke put a finger to his mouth silencing him "With a bottle of baby oil? Have I walked into some seedy brokeback mountain thing ,you only said you were friends in college is it a different type of friendship because let me tell you now producer boy I am so not cool with that and if you think that I am gonna sit around ….."

Brooke was stopped mid sentence when Julian placed his mouth over hers and tenderly kissed her when he finally came up for air he stroked her cheeks and smiled Brookes favourite grin "

I'm sorry Brooke I couldn't help myself you're so adorable and I love you when you ramble!" he kissed her again gently and wrapped his arms tightly around her Brooke pulled away slowly slightly dazed "Wait a minute did you just say………. That you loved me?"

Julian looked at her closely and smiled a smile so full of love it made Brookes heart soar to see it he leaned into Brooke and took both of hers hand in his own Brooke could see the sincerity and truth in his eyes as he began to speak

"Yeah I suppose I did, I mean I know it wasn't exactly one of Lucas Scott's infamous declarations of love but I just couldn't hold it in any longer I'm crazy about you Brooke I have been since I first saw you, you are the most amazing and incredible and wonderful people I have ever met and I never thought I could feel this way about anyone so I guess the basis of my speech would be that I'm insanely in love with you!

" Brooke was amazed at how quickly she realised her own feelings were almost as strong as Julian's and if she could ignore that little voice in the back of her mind that said she still wanted and needed Lucas then she knew she could be happy with him

"Julian I don't know what to say…" Julian looked at Brooke disappointment in his eyes Brooke smiled

"but you are right that definately wasn't one of Lucas's speech's he never spoke with such honesty yes his words were always beautiful and heart warming but he never meant them. When I hear you speak no matter how inept your words are or how badly you express your feelings for me I know you truly feel them and that means more than a thousand speech's or declarations of love I guess the whole basis of my speech would be that Julian Baker I am insanely in love with you!"

Julian grabbed Brooke around the waist and swung her through the air laughing as he did Chris ran through the door

"What the hell is going on in here? I was watching Greys anat- err I mean a manly game of football and then I hear a girl laughing so I obviously assumed it was Baker!" Julian laughed and swung his arm over Chris's shoulders

"Say what you want Keller buddy you just cant upset me today the most beautiful girl in the universe loves me and I couldn't be more happier!!" Julian planted a big kiss of Chris's cheek as Chris backed away in mock horror "Ok I don't know what you have heard but Chris Keller does not swing that way!"

Brooke laughed and playfully punched Chris in the arm "Ok is that why earlier you were half naked covered in baby oil?" Julian looked at Chris alarmed "Ok Chris explain yourself I do not own baby oil and you promised that your infactuation of me was over in college!"

Brooke laughed and kissed Julian deeply Chris cleared his throat loudly to catch the happy couples attention "Ok dude first of all less of the PDA and second of all I was never infactuated with you and thirdly Chris Keller likes to please the ladies that's what the baby oil is for it makes the skin soft and kissable and extremely fu….."

Brooke eyes widened in shock "Ok Chris little too much information there for me now if you'll excuse us me and the man I love are gonna go get freaky so you enjoy your Greys anatomy ooops I meant football and just stay out of our way for a few hours me and Julian have some catching up to do ok got it? Good! Go!"

Brooke shoved Chris out of the door before he could protest. Julian smiled and pulled Brooke to him "Now my love where were we?" Brooke smiled and kissed Julian while unbuttoning his shirt "Right about here!"

they fell onto Julians bed in a passionate heap as they quickly began to take off each others clothes the last thing they heard was a voice from the other side of the door

"Ok you guys Chris Keller is so not cool with this you could at least have let me watch…. Guys guys? Fine but I know you want me Brooke!" Brooke laughed as Julian pulled her into another passionate embrace

"In your dreams Keller theres only one gay cowboy I want!" Julian smiled her favourite lopsided grin and kissed her tenderly he lowered his head to her ears and sorftly whispered

"You know Brooke if anyone else said that I would be extremely offended and never speak to them again but with you I don't mind you wanna know why?"

Brooked nodded yes biting her lips as Julian kissed down her jaw and nibbled on her shoulder "It's because I am completely in love with you!" Julian tipped Brookes face so there eyes were in alignment and smiled sincerely

"I cant say that enough I love you Brooke." Brooke beamed at Julian and kissed him passionately "I love you too Julian." As Julian continued to kiss every inch of Brookes body she couldn't help but think about the past days events from lucas's confession to Julian declaration she knew she loved Julian but was that really going to be enough.

Was Julian and Brookes love strong enough or would the fates intervene once again and throw Brooke and Lucas together?

Only time would tell whether Julian really was the one for Brooke all Brooke knew was that sure about her feelings for Julian and never been more confused by her feelings for Lucas.

and that presented a problem for Brooke because as much as she wanted Julian and needed him something in her heart told her that it was not over with Lucas not by a long shot because all though Brooke did love Julian she knew that you cant fight destiny and in her heart she knew that Lucas was hers.

The question was could she trust him with her heart and did she want to when she already had someone who she trusted completely was it worth it letting Lucas back in and hurting Julian or had to much happened for Lucas and Brooke to ever be together again "I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Julian lifted his head from Brookes neck which he had been ravishing and looked at her confused "Did you say something Brooke?" Brooke shook her head and kissed Julian

" No I was just thinking about some important decisions I have to make." Julian stopped kissing Brooke to look her in the eye he could sense how tense and uneasy she was.

It was crazy to Julian how he had never been good at sensing peoples emotions and always said the wrong thing but with Brooke he knew instantly how she was feeling and right now she was definately confused and in doubt about them

"Oh right anything I can do to help you choose?" Brooke looked up at Julian shocked at the unspoken depths of which he knew her. She knew he could tell there was something wrong but she also knew he would never say anything to preasure her to tell him her problems he wasnt like that and that was the reason why she loved him.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and most importantly understanding something she had never seen in Lucas's eyes all the time she was with him he was always confused by her and always tried to read her but never could.

Julian didnt have to try he already knew. Brooke smiled at Julian and decided maybe she should leave the past where it belonged "Do you know what Julian I think you have already made it for me... I love you."

Julian tried to suppress the great joy he felt as he realised the magnitude of what Brooke had just said and the decision she had finally made he pulled Brooke to him and ran his throught her hair and kissed her forehead "I love you too Brooke."

OK SORRY ITS BEEN A BIT LONGER FOR THIS CHAPTER BEEN BUSY :D HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT AND IS STILL ENJOYING IT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF BRUCAS AND JEYTON DONT WORRY BRUCAS FANS IT MAY LOOK BLEAK BUT REMEMBER WHAT BROOKE SAID PEOPLE THAT ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER ALWAYS FIND THEIR WAY IN THE END. THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS AND KEEP EM COMING THEY MAKE MY DAY XXXX THANKS AGAIN XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Brooke woke in Julian's arms the happiest she had been for a very long time but there was still something weighing heavy on her mind,

she knew she needed to make sure Lucas was ok even though she was still incredibly angry at him she knew in her heart that she still loved Lucas even if it was only as a friend she needed to see him and make sure he was getting on with his life without Peyton.

"Brooke?" Julian startled Brooke out of her early morning musings "Are you ok? You seem a little distracted and not the good kind either!" He laughed suggestively and kissed Brooke tenderly she returned the kiss with enthusiasm

"Yeah Julian I'm fine I just……" Brooke hesitated she really wanted to see Lucas but she did not want Julian to think it was a big deal to her "I'm thinking about going to see Karen you know to make sure she is ok?"

Julian watched Brooke carefully sensing her uneasiness he knew she really wanted to see Lucas but she was too scared to tell him "Brooke if you want to see Karen that's fine but….." Julian took a hold of both of Brookes hands and looked her in the eyes penetrating them with his message of love and understanding "If what you really want is to go see Lucas then that's fine too!"

Brooke looked at Julian surprised "You mean it? You don't mind?" Julian pulled Brooke into his arms and rubbed his nose on her nose "No Brooke I don't mind I understand he is apart of your past and he is your friend. But you know what? I love you for thinking of my feelings!"

Brooke smiled she still hadn't got used to hearing Julian say he loved her. "Julian if I haven't said it in the last hour I totally love you!" Julian smiled at Brooke "I know you do but who can blame you look at me I'm gorgeous!" Brooke laughed at Julian and playfully batted his nose "Not only gorgeous but so modest as well….."

She looked at him seriously cupping his face with her hand "God what did I do to deserve such an amazing man?" Julian placed his own hands over Brookes "You're just lucky I guess…… not as lucky as me though I am the luckiest man alive to have you in my life!" Brooke could feel the tears starting to build in her eyes she quickly blinked them away and smiled at Julian

"And you said you weren't good at the heartfelt speeches! Seems like you are a natural to me. Maybe you should have wrote a book!" Brooke mentally kicked herself for bringing up Lucas in the moment when Julian was trying to express his love but Julian just laughed and hugged Brooke again

"Don't worry Brooke I wont be running off to become a best selling author just yet not when I have THE Brooke Davis in my bed I mean what would all the men of the world think of me?" Brooke pulled away from Julian and mocked gasped she crossed her arms moodily across her chest

"Hmmm is that all I am to you just a name and a well known face?" She looked at Julian and smiled thoughtfully "I think I can live with that!" Julian laughed and pulled her close once more "No Brooke you are not just a face………… you have a great body as well!!"

Brooke giggled at Julian and pulled his face to hers for a lasting kiss when they finally stopped kissing Julian held Brooke in silence for a while until he finally spoke "You know Brooke as much as I would gladly stay here forever with you I think you have a pressing engagement."

Brooke turned to look at Julian with a pouty look on her face "Do I have to we could order Chinese and stay in bed all day!" she punctuated her argument with her best seductive smirk Julian smirked his own adorable smile

"Nope Brooke it has to be today you know you want to see if he is ok so go now before I cant stop myself from ravishing you some more!" he leaned into Brooke and found her mouth with his own for a quick kiss "Then when you get back we can order food and stay in bed all night!"

Brooke smiled brightly and kissed Julian quickly "Ok cowboy but you better still be right here when I get back!" Brooke quickly got out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and Jeans then opened the door to go when she felt Julian's warm breath next to her ear "I'll see you later Brooke I'll be right here waiting for you!"

Brooke had to resist turning around to meet his lips "OK then……I'm gonna go bye oh and make sure you have the baby oil ready!" Julian laughed next to Brookes ear and pressed his lips to the back of her neck "I'm curious Brooke when are you going to stop with the Brokeback mountain jokes?"

Brooke couldn't resist turning around to give Julian her trademark wink "Lets say ten past never see you later producer boy make sure you wear the cowboy hat!" and with that Brooke left the room leaving a bemused and happy Julian wondering how exactly he had won her heart.

"My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard and theyre like its better than yours damn right Chris Kellers better than Ya'll he could teach you but dude he'd have to charge!"

Julian was met with the disturbing sight of Chris with his headphones firmly in his ears singing along to Kelis while dancing shirtless in a tiny pair of boxers Julian cleared his throat and when that failed to get Chris attention he pulled the headphones out of his ears

"Chris what the hell are you doing? You do realise that Brooke thinks I am your gay lover and who can blame her I mean look at you!" Chris looked at Julian unsurprised and calm

"Yeah I know who can blame her she knows first hand how attractive I am I mean Chris Keller is insanely hot but me and you don't be so ridiculous!" Julian looked relieved until Chris continued, "Dude that would never happen even if I was gay I'd still have taste!"

Julian couldn't help but laugh at Chris "Ok you got me there so what are you planning on doing today?" Chris smiled at Julian cheekily "The same thing we do everyday pinky try to take over the world!"

Julian laughed as much as he hated to admit it he really had missed having Chris around he was after all his best friend and he was there for him when Peyton left him

"Zoinks! Ok brain what's say me and you play some good old fashioned Halo?" Chris looked at Julian as if he had suggested eating his grandmother "

You wanna play Halo with me do I not already make you feel inadequate enough without making you cry like a bay when I beat you down come on Baker you know Chris Keller is a champion Haloer you wont beat me!"

Julian laughed at Chris and gasped in mock surprise "Inadequate me? I could never be inadequate Julian Baker is shocked that you would say such things after Julian Baker had offered you shelter at his humble abode don't mock Julian Bakers charms and gaming skills!!"

Chris narrowed his eyes at Julian "Dude first of all humble is right where's the nachos and beers plus no hot chocolate I was promised! And second Baker Chris Keller thinks it's seriously creepy when you talk about yourself in third person!" Julian slung an arm over Chris shoulder and laughed "Tell me about it!"

Lucas was staring at the picture by his bed his favourite memory one of him and Brooke from his last birthday he was smiling the same smile he only smiled when he was around Brooke and she was pulling a silly face in an effort to keep everyone from being too serious.

he wished more than anything he could go back to that day to the exact moment where he was asked to make a wish he knew now that the only wish he would have made was to have Brooke as his own but that could never be he picked up the frame with the picture inside and ran his finger over Brookes face and as he did a solitary tear fell on the photo.

Brooke stood outside of Lucas's door deciding whether to knock when her decision was made when someone tapped her shoulder "Brooke?" Brooke turned around and was relieved to see Karen stood there

"Hey Karen what are you doing here? Well stupid question I guess since its your house but I mean what are you doing here now? I mean I know what you are doing her but what I meant…….."

Karen interrupted Brooke with a laugh "Brooke you haven't changed you are still a babbler!" Brooke laughed and hugged Karen fondly "Yeah that's me! I missed you Karen I didn't really get to talk to you at the wedding because of well……."

Brooke was surprised when she heard a man's voice speak "Because I left Peyton crying at the alter when I confessed my undying love for you?" Lucas stood in the doorway watching Brooke talk to his mother "I thought I heard people talking but I really didn't expect to see you Brooke!"

Karen took in the scene in front of her and decided to make a swift exit she said goodbye to Brooke and hugged Lucas and left Brooke stood with a surprisingly calm Lucas Brooke looked at Lucas carefully afraid to examine him properly in case the old familiar butterflies she always felt around him came fluttering back

" Hi Lucas I was just coming to see if you are ok but now I have seen you I can see you are fine so I'm just going to go back home because you look Ok and that's the reason why I came and you look fine so yeah did I mention you look ok?"

Brooke babbled mentally kicking herself for being unable to function properly when Lucas was this close to her or even when he was in the same room as her Lucas smiled at Brookes adorableness and realised he was a fool for thinking he could ever love anyone else no one would ever measure up to Brooke

"Brooke you are babbling! But to answer your question I'm fine I was gonna call you I've really been wanting to see you actually." Brooke looked at Lucas surprise and wariness written all over her face "You have? Why?" Lucas took a step closer to Brooke so he was stood in front of her

"Well its because I have been wanting to do this!" Lucas grabbed Brooke by the waist and pulled her to his lips he kissed her passionately and moved his hand into her hair while the other gently stroked her face Brooke was shocked to say the least but she could not bring herself to pull away from the kiss

she threw her arms around his neck and kissed Lucas back just as passionately and fiercely Lucas was surprised by Brookes reaction and decided to deepen the kiss he felt the all familiar emotions he always felt when her lips where attached to his own

he felt as if he had been on a long journey but now he was finally home and safe and Brooke in turn felt like she could do anything when she was in his arms like she could face anything or anyone and she would be fine as long as he was holding her

he pulled her closer to him melding her body to his she placed her hands on his face feeling the rugged skin beneath her finger she began to trace down his cheekbones he smiled into the kiss and let out a soft moan which was enough to bring Brooke crashing back down to earth

she pulled away from Lucas as they both breathed heavily Brooke stared at Lucas the same confusion and passion that she felt mirrored in his eyes she took a step closer to him watching him closely

"Lucas I……." Lucas stopped her mid sentence

"No Brooke don't say anything I know I have screwed up with you but I also know I am nothing without you and my life is just an empty shell without you in it and I know I don't deserve a second chance believe me I do but I am not giving up on you I love you Brooke and nothing you say or do is going to change that I am the guy for you and you have always been the girl for me so even if you don't want me anymore I just need you to know that no matter what happens between us I will never ever be able to stop myself from being in love with you!"

Brooke did not know what to say she had no words to express how she was feeling all she knew was this was the first time in four years she had felt so alive and loved and deserving of that love because she knew she loved him back as fully and as overpoweringly as he had described.

She knew that she had to turn around and leave now before it was too late and she was enraptured by Lucas and their love she knew that if she stayed with him that all her feelings for Julian would pale in comparasion with how she felt about Lucas and she would have to make a choice a choice her heart had made a long time ago but yet was still not ready to speak out loud.

she knew this and yet the last thing she wanted was for that feeling to go away so she did the only thing she could do in that moment she kissed Lucas again

Lucas returned the kiss wholeheartedly but just as they were both losing them self in the excitement and sensation of the loving kiss they heard someone clear their voice and speak

"Well, well what do we have here?"

AN- SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE BEEN REALLY BUSY :D THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU ARE ALL STARS I LOVE TO READ THEM!! SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE OF NALEY I AM FEELING A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THEM BUT I SHALL TRY AND PUT SOME IN NEXT CHAPTER. I AM REALLY UNDECIDED ON WHO TO HAVE BROOKE WITH SO LEAVE YOUR PREFRENCES AND I SHALL USE THE MOST POPULAR. A LITTE BIT OF BRUCAS LOVING IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGHT WE ALL DESERVED SOME AND HOW GREAT IS CHRIS? I SERIOUSLY LOVE THAT GUY ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE MORE BRUCAS BRULIAN REVELATIONS AND JEYTON GET CLOSER PLUS WHO SAW THEM KISSING AND WHATS THE DEAL WITH CHRIS? THANKS AGAIN XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

"Well ,well what do we have here?" Chris Keller stood in front of the entwined Brooke and Lucas with a self satisfied smirk on his face "Wondered how long it would take you before you moved in on Brooke thought it would take you longer than a day I mean your wedding day was yesterday wow you are fast!"

Brooke pulled away from Lucas guiltily and moved towards Chris "Chris this really isn't what it looks like!"

Chris laughed and circled Brooke "Really? Seems strange that since you and I'm sorry I can't remember his name were having a full on make out session in front of his house yeah Chris Keller knows! You don't have to be freaking Sherlock to guess what you were doing!"

Brooke looked down ashamed and unable to meet Chris's eye "My god you are right what the hell am I doing here? I can't believe that I am getting a speech about morals from Chris Keller of all people this is seriously messed up!"

Lucas who up until now had been too shocked to speak reached for Brookes hand "Yes Chris what you saw was true, and it's Lucas by the way as if you didn't know! I love Brooke and I want to be with her and she loves me that's all that matters now!"

As he was speaking he looked into Brookes eyes and what he saw there shocked and terrified him he saw uncertainty and reluctance she stepped away from him while keeping hold of his hand

"Brooke don't do this I know you are scared but if you feel for me even a little of what I feel for you it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as we have each other I will sacrifice anything and anyone to have you in my life!"

Brooke was shocked by Lucas words but all of a sudden she felt a certain clarity she reached up and touched Lucas's cheek softly "I know Lucas I know, but that's why we can't do this! Don't you see that's why this makes it so wrong it's just so selfish we would risk anything for each other and screw everyone else that is not love, love is kind and gentle and selfless and that's not us!"

Lucas dropped Brookes hand and stared at her cold and hard "You can't mean that? We love each other that make's everything different I don't care about anyone else I just want you it's all I ever wanted!" Lucas was about to continue until he was interrupted

"Wait a minute basketball star the last time I saw you, you were crazy in love with psycho emo BRIDEZILLA and now she's gone it's back to good old Brooke well man that doesn't seem right if you loved her all along why did you go to her best friend?"

Lucas spun around to face Chris anger laced his voice "You keep out of this; it has nothing to do with you Brooke knows how I feel……… how I have always felt!" Chris spluttered

"How you have always felt? Well then you got a hell of a funny way of showing it and yeah you're right it has nothing to do with me but it does have something to do with my best friend Julian? Remember him Brooke your boyfriend, ringing any bells?!" Brooke cheeks flushed with embarrassment

"Oh god Julian I need to go!" Lucas pulled Brookes arm "NO! You can't just kiss me and then leave it doesn't work like that we are meant to be. I went with Peyton because I was scared but now I am finally ready to give you my heart and soul and everything!" Brooke pulled her arm away and faced Lucas

"I know Lucas and I'm sorry! I really am but I was confused and seeing you so hurt made me want to comfort you and you might be finally ready as you so delicately put it but so am I….."

Lucas looked up with hope but despaired when he saw the determination written on Brookes face "I am finally ready to admit defeat and let go of us we don't belong anymore! I will always love you and a part of you will always be in my heart a part that no one else can touch but you are in my past and Julian is my future!"

Lucas watched yet again as Brooke began to walk away he couldn't just let her go with out showing her how much he needed and wanted and loved her he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers Brooke pushed him back and brought her hands to her lips

"Goodbye Lucas!" Brooke slowly walked away Lucas spun around and was met with a hard fist in his face "Ouch looks like you just got served Biatch! Now if you know what's good for you, you will leave Julian and Brooke alone he makes her happy dude and it's the first time since Peyton I have seen him happy and I won't let you a self obsessed selfish jerk ruin that!"

Lucas got up off the floor and clenched his fist "You are gonna regret that Keller!" Chris looked nervous as he glanced at his watch and faked a smile "Hmm look at the time looks like I'm late for my seafood wrap! Sorry Lucas Chris Keller would love to stay and fight this out like hairy manly men but cant, love to but cant!"

Chris threw one last mischievous smile Lucas's way and ran to catch up with Brooke leaving Lucas stood on his door step wondering how with just one kiss he could gain everything and lose everything he loved he didn't know how but he was going to get her back sooner or later Brooke Davis would realise there was no escaping the inevitable truth that they were meant to be together!

Brooke stopped when she heard the annoying voice pipe up behind her "Hey Brooke wait up seriously slow down! Will you wait! Man Chris Keller is not as in shape as he once was!" Brooke turned around slowly trying and failing to keep her obvious irritation at bay

"Ok Chris what is it that you want to say to me to tell me that I'm a moron that I am a two faced bitch? That I am a whore! What could you possible say that could make me feel any worse than I already do right now?"

Chris looked at Brooke with something she couldn't quite put her finger on if she had to guess she would have said it resembled pity but Chris Keller didn't feel any emotions did he? Chris spoke softly and sincerely

"He loves you, you know! I've never seen him this caught up in a girl even when he was with Peyton!" Brookes heart broke into a thousand pieces of course she knew he loved her she would have to be blind not to know and she loved him to more than she ever meant too but to have Chris Keller tell her that Julian loved her more than Peyton was something she never thought she would hear.

For as much as she loved Peyton she always felt a certain unworthiness when compared with her because of what Lucas and she had done to Brooke it made her question why Lucas had chosen Peyton above her,

why he had decided she was more worthy of his love than Brooke why had he decided she was the one he wanted to be his wife was it something Brooke had done to make him push her away.

But now unwittingly Chris had confirmed what she had suspected all along she wasn't incapable of being loved or inferior to Peyton and she wasn't in competition with any one for Julian's affections he loved her and only her and it was only fair she returned the favour because as much as she knew that she would never really completely stop loving Lucas she couldnt picture her life without Julian and that meant more than anything.

"Chris I know what you saw back there was bad but I promise you it started and finished with that kiss I love Julian and I want to be with him I know for sure he is the only one I need! So please I am asking no I am begging you please don't tell him!"

Chris looked at Brooke suspiciously "Brooke Davis is begging Chris Keller hmm well I never saw that coming….." Brooke stared daggers at Chris "I should have known you would never understand you know Julian thinks you are this great friend what a joke……." Chris stared at Brooke wide eyed

"Ok little miss interrupter shush! that's enough from you IF you had let me finish what I was about to say is Chris Keller accepts what you are offering I just want my buddy Baker to be happy and since you are the only one who makes him happy then as far as I am concerned what I saw back there……..it didn't even happen!"

Chris had barely had chance to get out his last word before Brooke threw herself in his arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much I promise you I won't hurt him!" Chris hugged Brooke and could feel himself getting a little teary eyed "Ok that's enough of the mushy stuff there is a condition..........now are you going to take off your top or what?"

Brooke playfully smacked Chris and pinched his cheeks "Aww is little Chrissy getting all embarrassed because he has feelings like a girl and to answer your question no I am not going to take my top off........"

Chris was about to protest until Brooke silenced him with her hand "but I will put a good word in with Julian and tell him what a brilliant best friend he has IF you stop with the whole gay cowboy thing………….. I mean le'ts face it being a cowboy has never suited you!" Chris glared at Brooke in annoyance "Right that's it Davis you are going down!"

Brooke ran away from Chris giggling as he tried to catch her and to anyone witnessing this heart warming fun filled scene well anyone would have thought they were friends!

Hayley James Scott looked at her son and husband asleep on the couch together and wondered what she had done to be blessed with such an amazing family.

It seemed that everyday a little piece of her life slipped into place and things became more perfect her son Jamie Scott was always amazing her by his incredible maturity and ability to make the adults in his life feel important and wanted.

and then there was her source of strength and true love her husband Nathan Scott she thanked god each day that she had him with her to keep her sane she walked over to where they lay together and moved Jamie's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead he began to stir which to his disapointment failed to wake his snoring dad

"Dads snoring again and he sounds like a grizzly bear!" Hayley softly laughed at what Jamie has sleepily said "Well that's because he is a grizzly bear and you know what grizzly bears like more than anything?" Jamie looked at his Mom half asleep and confused

"No what mama?" Hayley leaned closer into her son and husband "They love snuggles!" She began to tickle and hug Jamie and Nathan until Nathan finally woke up "Ok fine I am awake I'm awake you got what you wanted you sleep bandits!"

Hayley gasped in mock outrage "Sleeping bandits? Did you hear what he said Jamie? We cant let him get away with that can we?" Jamie laughed and joined in with his mom "Nope mama we cant!"

Hayley pulled Jamie close and whispered in his ear while looking at Nathans bemused expression as he sat waiting for whatever they had concocted together "Ok ready 1,2,3 attack!" Jamie and Hayley both jumped on Nathan at the same time and began tickling him until he could no longer stand it

"Fine I give in you win I surrender!" Jamie laughed and hugged his dad "Yeah we do don't we but we always do!" Nathan laughed and returned the hug he couldn't believe that this wonderful little boy was something that he had a part in creating.

He thanked heaven each day that he had a family as warm and giving as he did he still couldn't believe that someone as intelligent and kind as Hayley could ever see something worthwhile in someone like him but he didn't question their relationship any more he just thanked his lucky stars that he had her

"Yeah that's right you did but now I think it's time we put you to bed what do you think Hales?" Hayley nodded her head in agreement and kissed Jamie's cheek as Nathan lifted him off the couch he was already half asleep but he still had just enough energy to say good night "Night mama I love you Night Daddy!" Hayley watched as Nathan carried Jamie upstairs

"Night hunny I love you too!" Nathan returned a few minutes later with the smile on his face that Hayley recognised and she knew she was right when he began to nuzzle her neck"Nathan come on I'm tired!" Hayley began to give in and kissed Nathan with all the passion she could muster in her sleepy state when she heard the phone ring

"Who could that be this late?" Nathan laughed and continued to kiss down his wifes neck "Leave it for the answer machine!" Hayley gently pushed Nathan off of her "No it has to be important what if someone's hurt or something?"

Hayley reached for the phone "Hello the Scott residence." she listened shock written across her face Nathan watched with alarm as the colour ran from his wife's cheeks

"Ok yes we'll be right there!" she slowly put the phone down and stood in silence Nathan couldn't take it any longer "Hayley what's wrong who was it talk to me!"

Hayley sat down and faced her husband she took a deep breath Nathan saw her hands were shaking and began to tremble "Hayley what is it?" Hayley opened her mouth

"Its Lucas…….."

AN DUN DUN DUN ;) WOW!!! THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH, YOUR REVIEWS ARE JUST WOW!! SERIOUSLY AMAZING I LOVE READING THEM AND I CAN SEE THERE ARE QUITE A FEW BRULIAN FANS OUT THERE WHICH IS GREAT AS I LOVE THEM TOO!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER KINDA RUSHED AS I WANTED TO GET THIS UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SINCE I SAW PEOPLE WERE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE LOL TRIED TO WRITE SOME NALEY I KNOW ITS NOT A LOT BUT I TRIED :D I AM FOCUSING ON BROOKE AND JULIAN AND LUCAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL AS A APPEARANCE BY JEYTON AND MAYBE A GUEST APPEARANCE THERE WILL BE LOADS MORE CHRIS AS I AM KINDA IN LOVE WITH THE GUY BUT IT WILL BE HIS SOFTER SIDE! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOUR PREFRENCES ARE FOR ENDGAME XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

"It's Lucas!" Hayley looked at Nathan in shock "I have never heard him so upset he said his heart felt funny and then he was crying and…….. oh god I know this has something to do with Brooke!" Nathan pulled his wife into a comforting hug

"It's ok Hales we can go round there just phone the babysitter and we can go now." Hayley relaxed into Nathan's embrace "Would you think I was a horrible person if I said I didn't really want to?" Nathan pulled back a little shocked as he looked into Hayley's eyes that were threatening to over spill

"No I wouldn't think you were horrible but I would say that that's not you I know he has hurt people but he is still family and family stick together!" Hayley looked at her husband with pride "I know I just hate how he has treat Peyton and on top of that kissing Brooke this afternoon seems so……"

Nathan practically jumped off the couch and exploded "WHAT??? He kissed Brooke? When is that guy gonna learn you can't just mess with people's feelings like that I mean Brooke will be so confused and what about Julian I know he can sometimes be a pain in the ass but……"

Nathan's tirade was interrupted when Hayley placed her mouth against his in a gentle and soothing kiss "Ok the next time you want me to shut up just do that again!" Hayley laughed and wrapped her arms around Nathan

"I don't want you to shut up I just can't believe what a emotional and amazing guy you have turned into you make me proud to be you're wife!" Nathan kissed Hayley passionately his hands moved to her waist as he began lowering her to the couch she pulled away

"Wait we have got to go see Lucas I know I said I didn't want to but he is my best friend and he needs me and he needs his brother!" Nathan nodded his head in agreement "Ok I'll phone the sitter and you go to Lucas something tells me he needs you more than anyone right now!"

Hayley placed a quick kiss on Nathan cheek then ran out of the door Nathan picked up the phone and was about to dial the number when he heard the door open and saw Hayley stood there she ran into his arms and kissed him overpoweringly when she finally pulled away panting she whispered in his ear

"I forgot to say I love you!" Nathan held Hayley close and stroked her hair "I love you too!" Hayley pulled herself out of the embrace and ran to the door again, Nathan laughed as he dialled the number.

"Ok, ok what am I going to say to him Chris?" Brooke questioned Chris as he sat on her bed playing with a bottle of pink nail varnish " I don't know you could just say you wanted to catch up with Lucas then bumped into the awesome Chris Keller and we went for a drink…… does this nail varnish work on men?"

Brooked stared at Chris worryingly "I don't want to lie to him Chris……." She watched as Chris seemed oblivious to what she was saying he was to busy applying the varnish to his nails she snatched the bottle away from him "and no it doesn't 'work' for men why would it can you just please help me here?"

Chris looked at Brooke and scooted closer he put his arm loosely around her shoulders "Ok Brooke if you are already feeling guilty maybe the best thing you can do is tell him the truth…….." Chris's eyes lit up in such a devious way that only he knew how he rubbed his hands together misceivously

"although he could always hate you for it and then dump you and then me and Baker could start our own bachelor pad oh yeah Halo and nachos 24/7 yeah Brooke you should totally tell him the truth."

Brooke shrugged Chris's arm off of her and stood up "I know what you are doing here Chris reverse psychology you think that by telling me to tell him I wont tell him because you told me too well it wont work I have to tell him ok?!"

Chris scratched his head in a monkey like fashion "Huh? Reverse psy- whatty? No Chris Keller just really wants a bachelor pad where he can bring all of the hot babes of Tree Hill that are just dying for a taste of……." Chris noticed Brookes sceptical expression

"What? It could happen! Ok you want to know what I really think, I think that IF you told Julian you had kissed Lucas and its a big IF it would probably devastate him and you and maybe even ruin your relationship........"Brooke stared down at the floor as Chris continued speaking softly

"OR it could make your love stronger because Julian would realise that you love him enough to tell the truth even when it might hurt you both and maybe that would save your relationship!" Brooke stared at Chris incredulously

"I would never have guessed it but sometimes Chris you actually talk sense!" Chris puffed out his chest "Well it's about time you realised Davis Chris Keller is the definition of knowledge ask me anything I am like an oracle!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at Chris "Ok Mr Oracle answer me this what makes a supposedly desirable guy leave his home and come back to the one place where when he left everybody hated him?" Chris thought for a minute before showing his well practiced smirk

"Good question the answer is I came back here to see who the hot fashion designer was that had got my friend Baker so hooked and I came to see if I could steal her from him…." He slung his arm around Brookes shoulder again as she pulled a mock face of disgust

" I don't suppose there is any chance of that happening is there?" Brooke removed Chris arms with care "No not even the slightest chance!" Chris laughed and backed away to sit back on the bed

"Thought not! I am kinda glad about that though you and Julian make a great couple and its nice to see him finally settled with someone who can and will make him happy……….. and as second choices go I don't think you have done too bad!"

Brooke stood with her hand on hips angrily staring at Chris "Ok second choices I told you me and Lucas are through and as for me and Julian we are each others first choices he knows that him and Peyton were never really that………."

Chris held up his hand interrupting an annoyed Brooke "Woah there Brooke get over yourself I wasn't talking about Peyton and Lucas being first choice no I was talking about Chris Keller I know you want me and as for Julian well he always was a little bit on the feminine side if you know what I mean!"

he winked at Brooke. Brooke laughed despite her annoyance she had to admit she was really starting to warm to Chris "Huh feminine side right! As opposed to a certain someone who uses baby oil and nail varnish if that's not feminine well then I don't know what is!"

Chris was about to jump to his own defence when the bedroom door opened revealing a worried looking Julian he ran towards Brooke and crushed her to him in a powerful hug "Thank god you are here I wondered what had happened to you are you ok how did it go with Lucas he didn't say anything to upset you or do something!"

Brooke looked at Julian laughing nervously "Ok there were a lot of questions there, I'm fine nothing happened to me just met up with Chris for a drink then came back here to get a few things for later and as for Lucas well yeah something kind of did happen you see Lucas kissed……." Chris jumped in at that moment

"Me yeah can you believe it dude he kissed me I mean I know I am irresistible and yes I have an adonis like body but I didn't think men would have the hot's for me too but then again I always thought Lucas was a bit too friendly go figure!" Chris laughed nervously and looked at Julian who was certainly not buying Chris's crazy story and was staring intently at Brooke

"Ok well I'm gonna leave you two crazy kids to it!" Chris backed slowly out of the room and mouthed good luck at Brooke before he quietly shut the bedroom door Julian stared intensely at Brooke a look of shock on his face

" Brooke did Lucas kiss you?" Brooke watched as all hope faded from Julian's face she hated to see him hurt but she knew that she owed it to him to tell him the truth it was her own stupid fault for kissing Lucas now she would have to deal with the consequences she just hoped with all her heart that didn't mean losing Julian

"No Julian I kissed him." Julian stared at Brooke shock and betrayal written across his face "Well he kissed me first then I kissed him back but I realised that it really didn't mean anything because I love you Julian and I want to be with you!"

Julian stepped away from Brooke as she reached for him "You kissed him? I thought you wanted to be with me I thought you had chosen me! Now I realise you will never be strong enough to just let your heart decide who you want to be with and until you can Brooke I don't think I can be with you!"

Brooke pulled Julian desperately trying to get him to look at her "Julian please just look at me you are the only one who can read me by just looking in my eyes tell me what do you see now?"

Julian reluctantly looked at Brooke he slowly looked into her eyes and was surprised by what he found she was begging him to forgive her but mostly he saw a certainty he had never seen there before he felt his heart begin to hope that maybe just maybe she had told the truth maybe her heart was finally ready to let him all the way in

" Brooke I love you and I always will but you have hurt me and I'm just not sure if I am ready to forgive you or if I ever can I'm sorry I just need sometime!" Brooke placed her hand on Julian's shoulder as he began to walk away she didn't know what she could do to stop him so she said the first thing that came into her head

"He's Dawson!" Julian looked at Brooke puzzled "No Brooke he is Lucas!" Brooke shook her head "No you don't understand he is the Dawson to my Joey you know, TV show? The couple that are star crossed lover's and soul mates……"

Julian looked at Brooke in complete bewilderment and confusion Brooke continued her nervous ramble mentally kicking herself for comparing herself to a fictional Tv show but at this point she would say or do anything to stop Julian from walking out of the door

"Well she loved him most of her life but then this other guy came along, this frustrating and annoyingly screwed up yet somehow crazily perfect guy called Pacey who just messed up the whole story and turned her whole life around and then without meaning to she fell madly in love with him instead and then the soul mates thing just didn't seem important anymore not when it was compared to finding true love!"

Julian could feel his resentment ebbing away as he stared into Brookes beautiful eyes and saw the love that was brimming over in them he couldn't just let her off the hook so easily he needed to know that what she was saying was true and not born out of guilt he tried unsuccessfully to look at Brooke angrily

"This isn't helping your case Brooke you know telling me that you love him and he's your soul mate?" Brooke grabbed a hold of Julian as he began to walk away

"No please just listen to me ok he is my soul mate and I do love him a part of me always will and you know for a long time I thought that meant that we would always be together but then you came into my life, you are my hero! You're my saviour! You're my shoulder and protection and sure Lucas knows my past but you, you are the one who knows my future and you are the one who knows me! Julian, you are the one!! And you are my true love!"

Julian stared at Brooke his gaze softening with every word she had spoken he cleared his throat and tried to speak without the emotion he was feeling betraying him "Ok well as heartfelt speeches go I'd rate that as an 8 maybe a little high on the chick flick factor but still I'm impressed and other than the fact that you confessed your love for another guy I'd say that speech was kinda perfect!"

Julian leaned in and whispered softly next to Brookes ear "I have to say Brooke you have given me no choice…..but to forgive you and to tell you that as corny as it sounds that from the day I met you I have always known that you are MY true love!"

Brooke laughed relieved and pulled Julian in for a passionate kiss but before her lips had touched his Julian pulled away a look of confusion on his face

"Wait so if he is Dawson and you are Joey, what does that make me?" Brooke smiled radiantly and put her arms around Julian's neck while she leaned in for the kiss they both so desperately needed

"It makes you Pacey of course!"

"Lucas are you here!" Hayley had just arrived at Lucas's house and found that the front door was wide open she heard a low groan and span around to see Lucas sprawled on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand

"Lucas what are you doing, have you drank all of this?" Hayley pulled the bottle from Lucas grasp and placed it on the table then she noticed the bottle of pills lying empty next to Lucas "Luke, Luke have you taken these? Lucas how many have you taken??"

Lucas eyes rolled and his head spun as he tried to string his word together " It doesn't matter nothing matters anymore whats the use if I don't have Brooke?" Hayley shook Lucas "Lucas you have to tell me how many you have taken ok?"

Lucas tried to concentrate on Hayley but she just looked like a blur to him "I only took a few Hayley see I can't even kill myself properly!" Lucas laughed bitterly and tried to sit up but failed falling back down on the couch "Lucas you cant do this to yourself you need help where is Karen where is your mom?"

Lucas laughed and closed his eyes "She's gone they all leave don't they Peyton was right Brooke left, mom left you will probably leave and then it will be me all alone!" Hayley stared at the stranger sat in front of her the one she used to call her best friend and the one who her son looked up to above all others it made her so angry to see him like this

"Lucas you need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself and get off your ass and do something to change it people always leave? No they don't Brooke hasn't left you she is still here but you have hurt her too many times to just expect her to fall back into your arms and for everything to be OK life does not work like that Lucas you have to work for what you want and love….."

Lucas slowly opened his mouth to speak but Hayley carried on"No Lucas I am not saying that you are going to get Brooke back because frankly right now I don't think you deserve her she is with someone who loves and respects her and maybe that is ruined because you two are so caught up in the past……… maybe its time to just let it go Lucas if she comes back to you then you'll know its meant to be and if she doesn't well then you know it never was!"

Lucas sat up straight in anger "And this is what you think I need to hear right now? I love Brooke and I am gonna fight for her this time no matter what I don't care what you or Peyton or even your precious Julian thinks I am going to get her back we are meant to be! You cant fight fate and Brooke is mine!"

Hayley stared shocked at Lucas's words and as she saw the fight and determination in his eyes she knew she could not change his mind "Ok Lucas if that's what you want fine If you think hurting all of the people in your life just so you can have Brooke is a good idea then ok but I will not stand by and watch you hurt Brooke or even Peyton again so don't expect me to be there when it all goes wrong again………. I love you Lucas but I cant watch you as you self destruct and try and take Brooke with you I refuse!"

Hayley got up off the couch and opened the door she took one last look at Lucas in his drunken stupor and left him with the parting insult "You know I tried to convince Nathan he was wrong when he said you were just like Dan…" Lucas eyes opened wide at the mention of his father.

"I told him you may have been Dan's child but you would always be Keith's son Keith had brought you up with morals and respect thats what I thought anyway but lately you just dont care!" Hayley looked at the person sat infront of her the once strong and noble Lucas Scott she shook her head sadly "

Turns out I was the one who was wrong you really are Dan's son and for the first time I am glad Keith isn't here, because I think knowing that would have killed him!"

Lucas watched as his best friend stormed out of his house slamming the door he wanted to hate her he wanted to be angry with Hayley for what she had just said but it hurt too much knowing she had every right to be angry and disapointed in him hell he was in himself!

but the thing that hurt most about what she had said to him wasn't that she said he was like Dan or the thought that Keith might be ashamed of him the thing that hurt Lucas the most was the fact that what Hayley had said was not only completely true but Lucas himself agreed with her!

AN- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I CAN SEE MOST PEOPLE WANT BRULIAN I AM LEANING THAT WAY AS HE DOES TREAT BROOKE THE WAY SHE DESERVES TO BE TREATED AND I LOVE JULIAN BUT I DO STILL LOVE ME SOME BRUCAS SO WE SHALL SEE ;) I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED MY LITTLE DAWSONS CREEK HOMAGE I LOVE PACEY AND JOEY AND I CAN TOTALLY SEE THEM IN BRULIAN :D NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME JEYTON BRULIAN BRUCAS FALL OUT LUCAS ANGST AND PEYTON FINDS OUT ABOUT THE KISS PLUS MORE CHRIS!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY ARE ALL AWESOME AND THEY GIVE ME GREAT INSPIRATION SO KEEP EM COMING :D XXXX


	10. Chapter 10

"I have to tell her Julian" Julian stirred slightly as Brooke sat up in bed "Tell who what Brooke?" Brooke looked at Julian ashamed "Tell Peyton that I kissed Lucas or he kissed me it doesn't matter either way I'm still a hypocrite!"

Julian rested his head on his hand as he looked at the beautiful creature before him he knew he should be more angry at her she kissed another guy for heavens sake but he just couldn't bring himself to hate her or even dislike her or anything that didn't involve being head over heels in love with her every time he was near her he had the overwhelming urge to protect her and keep her safe but most of all he just wanted to love her.

Julian glanced at Brooke sincerly "Brooke you are not a hypocrite ok? These things happen you have history with the guy and you were just getting your closure I understand so I'm sure Peyton will too!" Brooke looked at Julian warily

"Are you sure you understand Julian because I wouldn't blame you if you hated me!" Julian smiled cheekily at Brooke a smile that made her heart catch in her mouth "Brooke if I hated you would I do this!"

He grabbed Brooke and kissed her with all the passion he could muster so early in the morning he kissed her in such a way that she had never been kissed before he kissed with such purpose and adoration that Brooke felt like she was going to faint from the heat radiating off of Julian and his intense kisses yet she kissed him back with as much force as she could she pulled him closer to him until they both struggled to breathe from lack of oxygen he pulled away slightly to look at Brooke

"God I love you!" Brooke gasped at his powerful declaration and the obvious truth in his words she blushed as she stared into his dark eyes "I love you too even though I don't deserve too!" Julian sat up quickly and stared at Brooke incredulously

"What? You don't deserve to love me? That's ridiculous Brooke that's like saying you don't deserve to breathe we are part of each other now and I know we have both made mistakes but we can get past them all! Because as long as we have each other then we cant lose!" Brooke smiled as Julian leant in for a sweet and gentle kiss

"And for your information Brooke Penelope Davis I can't imagine anyone more deserving of my love than you!" Brooke stared at the man before her the man who bared his heart and soul the man who loved her unconditionally faults and all the man who knew her better than anyone else in her life "Julian I……."

Brooke's heartfelt words were interrupted when they heard a booming voice singing outside the bedroom door "I kissed Chris Keller and I liked it the taste of his Cherry chap stick…ooooh it felt so wrong it felt so right!"

Brooke stifled a laugh as Julian quickly went over to the bedroom door and opened it put his finger to his lips and motioned for Brooke to follow him into the living room and there they were both met with the disturbing sight of Chris Keller in tiny man shorts dancing around the room Julian cleared his throat to get Chris's attention

"Chris I am seriously beginning to worry about you this is the second time this week I've caught you doing something shall we say slightly……gay?" Chris turned around shocked to have his dance routine interrupted "Hey Baker! And Brooke?! So I guess its safe to say thing are good between you again unless it was just angry fight sex?"

Brooke realised she was wearing very little as Chris's roving eye scanned her body "Brooke have you gained weight?!" Brooke moved to slap Chris but he put his hands up in defence "Awww come on I'm just teasing ya you know Chris Keller appreciates the ladies! All shapes and sizes!"

Brooke scoffed at Chris but somehow found herself laughing with him for once "Yeah but that's because with a face like yours you take what you can get don't you?!" Chris placed his hand over his heart dramatically

"Aww Brooke don't be like that what about all the time we spent together you didn't think Chris Keller was so bad when you were confessing your undying love for Baker did you!" Julian smiled at Chris's words

"Undying love hmm?" Brooke laughed embarrassed and glared at Chris who put his hand over his mouth "Ooops I said too much didn't I well if you two love birds would excuse me Chris Keller is gonna go catch some shut eye didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean!"

Chris winked in Brooke's direction as she gave him a disapproving frown "Yeah you know what I mean peace I'm outey!" Chris walked past them into the room where he was staying as soon as the door was shut Julian turned to Brooke

"Ok so I know I said he was my friend but you remember when you mentioned murder before? Well I changed my mind so can we please just kill him!" Brooke laughed and hugged Julian tightly

"Nope I am actually starting to warm to the creepy little guy besides you don't really want to kill the man who convinced me that you were the one for me do you?" she looked at Julian suggestively as he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist

"He did? Remind me to thank him!" Brooke giggled giddily and kissed Julian with raw passion "Later but first why not thank me!" Julian laughed and picked Brooke up holding her in his arms he carried her through to the bedroom "Ok it's a deal!"

Lucas woke up with a headache that felt like his skull was going to explode he looked around him at the mess he had created a empty bottle of Jack Daniels lay to his right and a smashed photo of Lucas and Brooke lay on the floor with shards of glass surrounding it.

He picked the picture up picking away the glass to see Brooke's face Lucas sighed it was a picture of them at Lucas's last Birthday he had his arms wrapped tight around her and she had her lips pressed against his cheek for a friendly kiss the smile on both of their faces though said that it was far from a friendly embrace. He shouted out in frustration how did things get so twisted he thought that if there was one thing he could rely on in his life it would be that Brooke and Lucas were an unavoidable truth that could never be vanquished by anything.

They had a bond stronger than love and friendship they had a destiny that was forever intertwined Brooke was his soul mate and he loved her but now he was so confused should he fight for Brooke and risk losing her and probably everyone else in his life connected to Brooke or should he watch as she ran off into the sunset with another man.

Yet he just couldn't let go of his feelings for her he loved her and he always thought that fact meant that nothing else in the world mattered nothing else could even come close to what they shared and nothing or nobody could come between them and their past

but it seems he was wrong with one name and one man his faith in love had been destroyed and his belief that Brooke would eventually come back to him and had been cruelly taken away and now all he could think of was confronting the person who had ruined his life and shaken his very existence the two words that he wished had never been uttered Julian Baker.

Peyton was sat on the couch at Brooke's house watching as Jake tried unsuccessfully to work the D.V.D player "You know I thought men were supposed to really good at technology doesn't seem that way though, would you like some help!"

Jake turned around to face Peyton who had a smug and innocent look on her face "Ok you are enjoying this way to much for my liking and any way who gets a D.V.D player from Slovakia its Brooke's fault for not buying American!" Peyton laughed and went over to where Jake was knelt fiddling with the wires

"Jake seriously let me help you!" Peyton began to tug at the D.V.D player pulling the plug out and turning it on its side "No Peyton stop look you are just going to make it worse I know what I am doing stop it Peyton ok this is your last warning stop it or I am going to get rough!" Peyton laughed at Jakes attempts at being the hard man

"Oh ok Jake I won't touch anything else I promise well except for this!" Peyton grabbed the remote out of Jake's hand and ran away from him Jake stood up and looked at Peyton playfully "Right that's it you are going down!"

he jumped over the couch and pulled her down onto the floor clambering on top of her as she struggled to get away giggling and taunting him with remote "You want it go fetch it!"

Peyton threw the control over her shoulder and looked up at Jake straddling her and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation but Jake's serious expression stopped her laughter as he looked down at her his eyes seemed to shine with a light Peyton had not seen since they confessed their love for one another all those years ago he stared at Peyton beneath him and hesitantly lowered his mouth on to hers

Peyton's eyes flew open in shock she couldn't believe that Jake was actually kissing her she held onto him tightly in case it was all a dream a dream she didn't want to end Jake placed soft kisses on forehead and worked his way down to her cheeks when he felt moist tears on his lips he stopped and looked at Peyton

"Peyton why are you crying I'm sorry I thought you wanted me too I can st…" Peyton quieted him with a soft kiss "No Jake I do want you too I'm crying because I am so happy!"

Jake and Peyton shared a moment of such bliss they never wanted it to end but unfortunately it had to as Brooke came through the door with Julian in tow Brooke closed her eyes tightly and took a deeep breath.

"Peyton I have something to tell you and I need to just come out and say it I kissed Lucas!" Brooke opened her eyes to judge Peyton's reaction to her news and was greeted with the sight of Jake straddling Peyton

"Oh god I'm sorry you know what we can talk about this later I'm just going to go now!" Peyton lay beneath Jake in shock she pushed him off of her gently and stood facing Brooke "What? You kissed Lucas?" Brooke slowly walked forward towards Peyton who took a step back

"Yeah I'm sorry I went to see if he was ok and then things just got out of hand and we kissed it was only once well technically twice but then Chris came and….." Peyton interrupted

"Ok so let me get this straight when just a few days ago you said you didn't want Lucas was that just a lie and the nest thing you are kissing him and I just bet if Chris hadn't interrupted you, you would have done so much more than kiss him wouldn't you?…….you whore!"

Brooke stared at Peyton guilt in her eyes "I'm sorry Peyton it just happened I didn't mean it to and it started and finished with the kiss I couldn't be sorrier if I tried believe me I just thought you should know!" Peyton stared at Brooke anger evident in her eyes

"Yeah sorry? Sorry that you are such two faced bitch you know its true people never change once a slut always a slut right Brooke!" Julian watched the exchange between the two women with a heavy heart on one hand he knew how betrayed Peyton felt but on the other he knew how ashamed and guilty Brooke felt he looked at his girlfriend with tears running freely down her face and decided he had to do something

"You know Peyton from BOOKS I have read I would say you have no right taking the moral high ground here! At least Brooke has the decency and strength to admit to what she has done! Brooke is sorry and knows that she is in the wrong unlike you and Lucas who just blabber on about fate and meant to be like it as excuse for you to hurt people!"

Peyton stared at Julian surprised that he of all people would be coming to Brooke's rescue after what she had done "Don't give me that Julian you know as well as I do that Lucas and Brooke are an inevitability its gonna happen whether we like it or not so why are you sticking up for her when she cheated on you?!" Julian took a step closer to Peyton trying hard to keep calm

" Maybe that's how you see it Peyton but as far as I can see Brooke is with me and that's the way its MEANT to be so to answer your question yes I was hurt that she kissed Lucas but I forgave her because that is what you do when you love someone!"

Peyton looked from Brooke to Julian hurt written on her face "So I should just forgive her because she has said she is sorry and because I love her well where was that courtesy for me when I kissed Lucas she didn't want to know me and now I am just returning the favour!"

Jake watched as Peyton strode over to Brooke and slapped her across her tear stained face Julian pulled Peyton off and shook her hard "You selfish person did it ever occur to you how hard it was for Brooke to just bury the feeling she felt for Lucas did you ever once check up on her to make sure she was ok when she was attacked did you even ask how she was coping with losing the business and her mum all in one week she was always there for you always even I knew that but you never even gave her a second thought did you?!"

Peyton was about to answer when she heard Jakes weary voice "Peyton give it up ok that was a long time ago! I thought you had grown and matured and realised that Lucas isn't right for you but you haven't! I don't even know why I came back if this is how you react to the news that your EX kissed someone else!" Peyton span around to face Jake

"Someone else no not someone else Jake Brooke, the girl I have tried to live up to ever since me and Lucas were together the girl I used to pray wouldn't realise she had made a mistake and just take him from me………" Peyton turned to look at Brooke pure hatred on her face and then came the final insult that hurt Brooke more than the slap in the face ever could

"And the girl who used to be my best friend!" Brooke watched as Peyton stormed past her and out of the door with Jake muttering a quick apology and following her Julian tapped her on the shoulder she fell into his arms he held her close and gently soothed her

"Its ok Brooke she'll come around." Brooke tilted her head to look at Julian "But how can you possibly know that?" Julian placed his hand underneath Brooke's chin and smiled softly "Because I did!"

and with that he placed a kiss so full of love and tenderness on Brooke's open mouth it made her knees feel weak and her heart skip a beat he kissed away all of her guilt and all of her weakness but most of all he kissed away all of her pain after all he is her hero and he had saved her once again.

As Brooke held on tightly to Julian and listened to him telling her over and over that he loved her and he forgave her there came a loud knock at the door Brooke became stiff in Julians arms

"Its ok Brooke whoever it is we can face them together!" He walked over to the door still holding Brooke close and opened it he stared in shock and anger at the figure in front of him

"Lucas!"

AN THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL!! I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT LIKING THE LACK OF BRUCAS BUT I HAVE TO SAY BROOKE WAS HURT REALLY BAD BY LUCAS AND IF HE WANTS TO GET HER BACK HE HAS TO PROVE THAT HE IS A BETTER MAN LIKE HE WAS BEFORE BUT THERE IS NO GUARENTEE THAT HE WILL GET BROOKE BACK BECAUSE JULIAN LOVES AND SUPPORTS HER ALL THE TIME SO I AM KEEPING MY CARDS CLOSE TO MY CHEST THOUGH WHO EVER GETS THE MOST VOTES IN THE REVIEWS WILL PROBABLY WIN I DONT WANT PEOPLE CHASING AFTER ME WITH STICKS LOL I LOVE BRUCAS AND BRULIAN BUT I HATE LUCAS AT THE MOMENT SO THATS POSING AS A PROBLEM FOR ME ;P AS FOR JEYTON I LOVE EM! AND CHRIS IS JUST GREAT SO EXPECT MORE FROM HIM NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL AS MORE BRULIAN MORE BRUCAS A LIL NALEY AND JEYTON AND ALSO JULIAN LUCAS CONFRONTATION AND BROOKE PEYTON OOOOO DRAMA LOL THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS I AM COMPLETELY OVER WHELMED BY HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE A GREAT SOURCE OF INSPIRATION FOR ME SO KEEP EM COMING :D ITS ALSO GREAT TO SEE SO MANY BRULIAN AND BRUCAS FANS OUT THERE SO THANKS FOR THAT TOO!! THANKS AGAIN XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucas?" Julian stared at Lucas angrily while standing in front of Brooke shielding her from Lucas's intense gaze "Look if you have come here to start trouble then you might as well leave because I am not letting you upset Brooke!"

Brooke looked past Julian at Lucas he looked like he had not slept in days his eyes had heavy dark rings around them he caught Brookes eye and his gaze instantly softened

"I'm not here to cause trouble Julian I'm here to say I am sorry and I would really like to talk to Brooke if that's ok with you?" Lucas looked at Julian trying to mask the anger he was feeling as he watched Julian slide his arm protectively around Brooke Lucas laughed to himself if there was anything Brooke needed it wasn't protectingshe could handle herself he hated how vulnerable and tentative Julian treated Brooke.

Brooke glanced at Lucas and slowly nodded her head "Ok Lucas you have five minutes!" Julian turned to look at Brooke shock on his face he wanted to question what she was doing and change her mind but he knew she wouldn't thank him for that he thought for a moment then spoke

"Ok Brooke if that's what you want I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee you want one?" Brooke smiled gratefully at Julian she knew he would understand "Yeah that would be great you know how I take it!" Julian smiled at Brooke and bent his head to press a soft kiss to her lips Lucas looked away while Brooke and Julian shared a passionate embrace he could feel his soul crumbling as Julian stared in Brookes eyes

"You know I do, milky and sweet, I love you." Lucas was shocked at the words that had come out of Julian's mouth of course he knew he was in love with Brooke who wouldn't be but he thought it would have took longer than the few short months for Julian to realise it after all it had took Lucas himself a whole year, he watched as Brooke smiled lovingly at Julian

"I love you too." That was it, that was all it took to break Lucas's heart once again as soon as Julian was out of the door Lucas turned to Brooke "Do you?"

Brooke looked at Lucas puzzled "Love him I mean?" Brooke nodded her head sadly "Yes Lucas I really do he's a great guy and he makes me happy, so can't you just be a happy for me?" Lucas looked at Brooke stood before him as beautiful as ever

"Ok then." Brooke looked up sharply thinking maybe she had heard him wrong "Excuse me?" Lucas smiled sadly and grabbed a hold of Brookes hand "I said Ok then, if that's what you really want for me to be happy for you then I will but on one condition."

Brooke looked at Lucas sceptically "What?" Lucas smiled at Brookes blatant suspicion "As long as we can be friends again!"

Brooke laughed and playfully pushed Lucas ignoring the uneasiness she felt "Lucas we are friends!" Lucas held on to Brookes hand and looked her straight in the eyes "Yes but we should BE friends!"

Brooke gasped as she remembered speaking exactly the same words to Lucas 5 years previously when she was angry at Felix and he gave her a ride home she said those same words not meaning them at all Brooke tried to read Lucas's expression he looked sincere but she couldn't help but wonder whether this was a scheme to get her back she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and stuck her hand out for him to shake

"Friends!" Lucas looked at her outstretched hand and laughed and pulled her into a hug instead Brooke awkwardly tapped his back as she hugged him and he held on for an abnormally long time "Ok Lucas this is starting to feel quite weird!"

Lucas swallowed a gulp and pulled back "Sorry Brooke!" Brooke smiled her trademark dimpled grin "Its ok who could blame you I am incredibly hot!" Lucas laughed glad that the tension was gone "Yeah and so incredibly modest too!"

Brooke smiled brightly "That's just what I said to Julian!" Lucas tensed at the sound of Julian's name but was able to hide it well Brooke had no idea "Yeah speaking of Julian maybe I should go and apologise to him about yesterday you know clear the air so then we can all be friends?"

Brooke nodded hiding her shock at how mature Lucas was being she was beginning to see the man that she had fell in love with all those years ago "Yeah Luke you go do that I'm sure he would appreciate it!"

Lucas started to walk out of the door when Brooke called his name "Lucas………" She smiled almost shyly "Thanks!" he smiled back "No problem……" He waited til the door was shut before he uttered his parting words "Pretty Girl."

Julian was sat in a down trodden coffee shop waiting for his no doubt cold cup of coffee when he heard a voice pipe up behind him "Hey Baker where's the old ball and chain?" Julian groaned knowing that voice belonged to the everlasting pest that was Chris Keller

" Hey Keller she is at home and if she heard you saying that well you don't even want to know!"

Chris laughed unconvincingly "Ha I'm not scared of Brooke Davis!" Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped in the air with aloud girlish scream "Ahhh I didn't mean it Brooke don't hurt! me not the face leave the face out of it!!"

the waitress who had tapped him shrugged her shoulders and put the coffees on the table snickering to herself while she walked away " So Keller you were saying!" Julian smiled cockily at Chris who scowled and sat down opposite Julian taking a big gulp of his coffee

"So why did you ring me anyway Chris Keller was busy getting well……….busy when you rang so what's so important?" Julian thoughtfully stirred his coffee and sighed "Lucas has been to Brooke's house asking to talk and she let him in and sent me on my way!" Chris watched his friends face in interest

"You really love this girl don't you? I mean I know you love her but you're in love with her aren't you?" Julian nodded "Yeah I've never been so scared and confused yet absolutely fearless and certain at the same time!" Chris laughed at Julian's heartfelt words

"Whoa Baker you don't need to give me the big speech keep it in your head!" Julian smiled sarcastically at Chris "Gee thanks for that Keller you have really helped me ever thought of becoming a relationship coach?" Chris looked serious "All the time man! But if you really love her then why did you leave her with Leeches?"

Julian threw a questioning look at Chris who shrugged his shoulders "What it's my code name for Lucas cos hes like a leech? Don't you like it we can change it how about hawk eye or devil child or myth man?" Julian interrupted Chris's list of ridiculous names

"How about you're a moron? And the reason I left her with him is because I trust her!" Chris looked at Julian and shook his head "Yeah see that's where you make the mistake, and I am not a moron!" Julian laughed "Chris focus why did I make a mistake?" Chris leant forward as if he was about to reveal a big secret

"Well the thing is no offence buddy but you are not nearly as good looking or charming or fun loving or incredible in the sack or understanding….." Julian interrupted Chris again "Chris get on with it!" Chris continued with his list

"Or as sexy as Chris Keller so you letting her stay and have a cosy little catch up with her ex is like committing relationship suicide I should know since she kinda did it with me!" Julian smiled and leant forward as if he was going to whisper something to Chris instead he shouted

"That's not how she tells it she said the first time you were awful and the second time you just talked about your feelings!" Chris scowled at Julian "Well she's trying to spare YOUR feelings wouldn't be good for her to tell you how awesome I was and she's only with you because she wants another slice of Keller would it!" Julian laughed shaking his head

"You are ridiculous cant you just admit your happy for me!" Chris looked at Julian sincerely "I am happy for you but I still think you are an idiot for leaving her with octopus boy!" Julian raised his eyebrows at Chris's new nickname for Lucas

"What? Damn I thought you would have liked that one! The thing is Julian you might trust her but do you trust him?" Julian thought for a moment then shook his head Chris nodded softly "I thought so, so my next question is what are you still doing here with me go prove to Brooke that she made the right choice!"

Julian stood up and looked at Chris gratefully "Thanks man. Sometimes you give damn good advice!" Chris smiled "Yeah well don't go spreading it around or everyone will want a piece of Chris Keller oh wait they already do!"

Julian laughed and left Chris to finish his coffee in peace Chris sighed "What would that guy do without me?"

Julian walked out of the coffee shop and bumped shoulders with Lucas "Oh so you and Brooke have finished your chat now?" Lucas looked at Julian with a smug smile "If you can call it that!"

Julian could feel his anger start to build but he refused to bite on what Lucas had said "Yeah well I better get going Brooke wants her coffee I'm sure!" Lucas put his arm out to stop Julian

"Listen Julian I understand that you love her I mean how could you not but I want to warn you I am going to fight for Brooke this time and the minute you hurt or upset her I will be there to comfort her I love her Julian and its too deep for you to understand but understand this I refuse to let her go this time!"

Julian stared in shock as he tried to comprehend what Lucas had just told him so forcefully "Ok Lucas but I feel its only fair to warn YOU that I love Brooke and I am not giving her up for anyone so you can try your school boy bullying tactics and you can try to intimidate me but I will let you in on a little secret…"

Julian leant into Lucas "It aint gonna happen you had your chance you blew it get over it Brooke deserves someone who will love her unconditionally someone who sees her flaws and imperfections and loves her for them not in spite of them and someone who would never cheat on her with her BEST friend and that someone is me!"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Julian "Really we'll see about that what about when the movie wraps up and you miss your LA lifestyle you think Brookes gonna want to just up and move? No she wants a family and a man who's stable and secure that isn't you!" Julian smiled a confident and superior grin one that made Lucas want to hit him so bad

"Well Lucas that's fine because as of now I am making Tree Hill my permanent home and as for the movie well I guess I quit!" Lucas stared at Julian in shock "Right so you expect me to believe that you are gonna relocate and give up your job all for the sake of Brooke?"

Julian shook his head "No I don't expect you to believe anything. It's the truth and it's what she deserves and after all the heartache you and Peyton have put her through I am determined to give it to her!"

Lucas was about to reply when Julian interrupted "I don't want to hear your smart as comments about how your going to win Brooke back or how you hate me I don't care so lets just leave it at this…….." Julian squared up to Lucas "May the best man win!"

Brooke heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it she was surprised by who she saw "Peyton? Look if you have come for round two don't bother because….."

Peyton pulled Brooke into a strong hug interrupting her words "I haven't come to argue Brooke I have come to say I'm sorry I never should have reacted like that it was wrong you were right I am a massive bitch can you ever forgive me!"

Brooke pulled away and looked at Peyton uncertain she had never seen her so remorseful before "I don't know Peyton you just haven't been there for me through any of this and I really needed you!"

Peyton felt her eyes fill with tears "I know Brooke but I am here now tell me everything I want to know what happened I want to help you I want us to be like before!" Brooke chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully

"Ok Peyton I'll give you another chance lets just forget about everything!" Peyton smiled gratefully and hugged Brooke again "Ok so what shall we do now ?"

Brooke smiled brightly "I don't know whatever we want to do friend!"

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE!! SORRY THIS HAS TOOK A WHILE HAD WRITERS BLOCK :D AWWW BREYTON REUNION AS MUCH AS I HATE PEYTON I LOVED THEIR FRIENDSHIP SO ITS NICE TO GET THAT BACK! I KNOW LUCAS IS BEING AN ASS AT THE MOMENT BUT HE WILL TURN HIMSELF AROUND PROBABLY NOT YET THOUGH IM HAVING TOO MUCH FUN :p I LOVE JULIAN AND CHRIS SO EXPECT MORE OF THEM AND OF COURSE BRULIAN AND NEWLY REFORMED BRUCAS FRIENDSHIP PLUS JEYTON AND NALEY WITH BROOKE NEXT CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING I LOVE READING THEM AND ITS NICE TO KNOW OTHER PEOPLE DONT THINK LUCAS SHOULD BE HAVING AN EASY TIME HE NEEDS TO SUFFER AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT BEFORE HE CAN EVEN ATTEMPT TO GET BACK TO THE PERSON THAT BROOKE LOVED AND I AM STILL LOVING BRULIAN SO IM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW STILL A DIE HARD BRUCAS BUT ALSO A BROOKE FAN AND I THINK AT THIS MOMENT SHE DESERVES BETTER AND JULIAN SEEMS TO FIT THE BILL! THANKS FOR READING AND AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE ALL AWESOME AND HELP ME SO MUCH!! :D XXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke woke up with a huge smile on her face for the first time in weeks she was truly happy and content with her love life and social life. Last night had been just like old times with Peyton and Brooke watching a silly comedy then having a pillow fight then talking til the earlier hours about Julian and Jake with Peyton wearing a gooey smile every time Jake was mentioned and Brooke going bright red when asked about Julian.

Brooke looked across at Peyton still fast asleep and with a mischievous grin on her face she jumped on to Peyton and shouted in her ear "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" Peyton groaned and shook her head

"No Brooke no sleeping beauty here just sleeping gothy who is about to kick snow bitchy's ass!" Brooke laughed and lay down next to the grumpy blonde "Sleeping Gothy was good I'll give you that but Snow Bitchy? No that just doesn't work how bout cinderslutty or Beauty and the Geek can you guess which one you are?!"

Peyton groaned again and rolled over pulling the pillow over her face Brooke scowled playfully "Come on Peyton, I'm bored let's go see tutor wife…….." Brooke realised that Peyton wasn't listening to her at all so she tried a different approach. "and go get drunk just like old times then maybe we could pick up a male prostitute and really party!"

Peyton sat up quickly and stared at Brooke "Seriously Brooke?" Brooke giggled and wagged her finger at Peyton "Nope but by the look on your face I'd say you were hoping I was serious naughty girl! Peyton pushed Brooke off of her and struggled out of bed "Ok Brooke I think I'm gonna need a coffee if I am spending the day with you!"

Brooke laughed and saluted Peyton "Yes sir!" Peyton smiled at Brooke and hugged her tightly "You remember when you said we could never go back to how we were before?" Brooke nodded her head sadly thinking about the events that led Brooke and Peyton to hate each other all those years ago

"Well you were right Brooke this is so much better…….. I don't wanna sound gay but I do love you B. Davis!" Brooke smiled crookedly "I knew it! All this time I thought it was Luke you wanted it was me all along I always got a lesbian vibe from you…" Peyton looked at Brooke warningly Brooke held up her hand sin mock surrender

"Just kidding I love you too now can we please go and get drunk with male prostitutes?!" Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes "No but we can go see tutor wife like you first suggested but Brooke no male prostitutes and it's only 11am!" Brooke giggled "Ok you win no drinky and no prostitutes just coffee and talking maybe some brunch?!"

Peyton nodded her head in agreement and began to move towards her clothes when she was spun around to face Brooke who had an alarmed look on her face "Oh my god! Peyton I have just realised something…….. we are old!!!"

Peyton laughed and hugged Brooke again Brooke pushed her away and began to pace backwards and forwards "No Peyton I am serious we are old! Coffee? Brunch? I'm turning into my mother! Right that's it I need to do something outrageous and rebellious!"

Peyton looked at Brooke amused "Like Wha---" Peyton word were stopped when Brookes mouth fell on top of hers Peyton pulled away shocked The kiss lasted not even ten seconds but Peyton was still beyond shocked as Brooke smiled mischievously "Ok I'm fine now rebellious urges all gone lets go best friend!"

Peyton stood still mouth open in disbelief Brooke waved her hand in front of her face "Hello wakey, wakey come on Peyton lets go already!" Peyton finally found her voice " Brooke What the hell was that?!" Brooke gave a small half smile and nonchalantly said "What? Oh right the kiss I just wanted to do something crazy you don't mind do you?"

Peyton stared at Brooke shocked "Yes I mind Brooke!" Brooke giggled "Sorry Peyton I didn't realise you were such a prude come on it was only a kiss no big deal I just wanted to see what it was like……." Brooke eyes had a mischievous glint in them "Anyway aren't you curious about how good a kisser I thought you were?" Peyton started to talk

" No big deal Brooke it was…… what do you mean how good a kisser?" Peyton questioned "Ok Brooke tell me how was I?" Brooke leant forward and whispered in Peyton's ear "Well Peyton……..I've had better!" Brooke laughed and ran out of the door. Peyton watched her crazy best friend with a smile on her face "This is going to be a long day!"

Nathan was sat at the breakfast table watching his wife Hayley as she fussed Jamie and helped him get ready for school he smiled as he watched her hug Jamie and send him into the arms of Skills who had agreed to take Jamie to school so Hayley could spend time with Brooke and Peyton and so Nathan could sort out his dumb ass of a brother.

Nathan groaned as he thought about Lucas his timing was incredibly bad Nathan felt sorry for him in a way he knew how much he loved Brooke and wanted her but he also knew how badly he had treat Brooke over the years.

Discarded her feelings for Peyton ignored her and only came to her when he needed reassurance Nathan grew angry thinking about it even when Brooke was attacked Lucas didn't seem to care he had Peyton so Brooke didn't really exist to him that was why Nathan paid a visit to Brooke after the funeral to make sure she was ok because no one else seemed to care if she was or not.

Nathan couldn't quite put his finger on what made him so protective of the petite brunette all he knew was that he was fiercely protective of her and hated to see her hurt and now she was happy with Julian who seemed like a decent guy who would treat her nice yet Lucas felt he had some claim over her and as soon as he realised again that he didn't love Peyton he expected Brooke to fall into his arms and swoon at the sight of him.

Nathan giggled attracting the attention of Hayley "What are you laughing at mister!" Nathan smiled and pulled Hayley into his lap "Nothing but I just realised that we Mrs Hayley James Scott are all alone in the house!" Hayley laughed and wrapped her arms around Nathan "Oh but Mr Nathan Scott we are not alone…."

She nodded her head towards Jamies Pooh bear "Pooh bears here!" Nathan smiled and kissed the crook of Hayleys neck "He can watch!" Hayley laughed and kissed Nathan passionately Nathan ran his fingers through Hayleys hair and began to scrunch the bottom of her shirt when they heard a shrill voice from behind them

"Oh my god ewwww! I so do not want to see Jamie mark two being made so please for all of our sakes get a room!" Hayley laughed at Brooke and turned back to Nathan "What do you say hubby should I ditch them and get a room with you?" Nathan smiled mischievously and picked Hayley up in his arms "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Hayley smiled at Brooke sweetly "Do you mind Brooke we haven't had anytime at all lately!" Brooke smiled softly "Of course I don't mind Tutor wife go and have fun with your husband I'm sure me and Peyton can find something to do without you, don't worry about it!" Nathan didn't wait for the last words to be spoken before he started carry Hayley upstairs Hayley peered over Nathan's shoulder

"Thanks Brooke I appreciate it I'll see you tonight!" Brooke and Peyton watched the happy couple disappear up the stairs they looked at each other and burst out laughing "So now what shall we do Brooke?" Brooke thought for a moment "well seeing Hayley all wrapped up in Nathan has made me realise two things one I really miss Julian and two I am really horny!!"

Peyton made a mock disgusted face and laughed "Too much information! Does that mean you are ditching me for a guy Brooke I am shocked!" Brooke laughed and shook her head "No not ditching you more like replacing you. Hey it was fun while it lasted but your just not my type Peyton!" Peyton laughed and pulled Brooke into a hug

"Ok well then I guess you better go and while you are having fun with Julian I think I'm gonna go look for Jake and apologise." Brooke nodded "Yeah you should he really loves you Peyton don't let him go because you never know what you have until its gone and you never know how much you miss someone until they are not there." Brooke and Peyton left Hayley and Nathans house arm in arm safe in the knowledge that their friendship and trust in each other was finally restored.

Julian awoke to the sounds of a woman crying he jumped out of bed fearful that it might be Brooke he ran into the living room and was greeted with the very unpleasant sight of Chris Keller in his underwear with tears rolling down his cheeks while he clutched a tissue to his face and sobbed at what was on the T.V.

Julian walked to where Chris was and tapped him on the shoulder interrupting his crying marathon "Chris what the hell is going on here, why are you crying." Chris realising that he was no longer alone took a deep breath and furiously wiped his eyes Julian watched amused Chris looked a Julian his face red with embarrassment

"What? Its Beaches dude are you telling me you never cried when they said they would be friends forever and she was talking to her on the beach but she was already gone………" Chris's voice broke as the emotion over took him once again Julian stared at Chris in amazement wondering how can someone so insensitive be so emotional

"Chris its just a movie and to answer your question no I never cried at any movie Beaches, Titanic any movie!" Chris gasped "You never cried at Titanic? You have no heart!" Julian laughed and was about to reply when he heard a knock at the door "Ok Christine I'll leave you to you weeping while I go and answer the door!"

Chris shouted after Julians retreating form "I'm not ashamed! A real man can cry!" Julian laughed to himself as he opened the door and found on his door step the most beautiful thing to ever grace the planet. Brooke was smiling a smile so beautiful it made Julians heart want to burst out of his chest and into Brooke awaiting hand after all she owned it now it wasn't his anymore it was Brookes and Brookes alone.

"Hi Julian!" Brooke cheerily hugged Julian and placed a lingering kiss on his lips ignoring the inevitable butterflies that she felt when she was near him " Brooke you look amazing!" Brooke laughed "What Im wearing Jeans and a shirt how can that be amazing!"

Julian tipped Brookes face up so her eyes met his "Because its you wearing them, and no matter what you wear you always look incredible!" Julian smiled as he leant down and captured Brookes lips in a passionate kiss suddenly they heard a voice from behind them "Do you mind I am trying to watch football here!"

Julian pulled away from Brooke to throw a quick comeback at Chris "Since when was Beaches Football Keller!" Brooke pulled away and giggled excitedly "No way! Chris are you seriously watching Beaches?" Chris braced himself for the barrage of insults about to come his way as Brooke dived onto the couch next to him "That's like my all time favourite tragic movie can we watch it Julian?" Julian sighed and sat himself next to Brooke holding her close knowing that the next two houra was going to be hell.

"Oh my god that was just so beautiful she loved her so much and with the kid as well its like just so beautiful." Brooke held Julian as he cried "Ok Julian I know its sad but what do you say we go in your room and I can make you feel all better!" J

ulian sat up quickly and grabbed Brookes hand pulling her up to him "Ok Im all better now lets go!" Brooke laughed as Julian picked her up "Are you sure you don't want to cry some more over their beautiful friendship?" Julian laughed

"No I'm all cried out beside who needs a beautiful friendship when they have the most beautiful woman ever created in their arms." Brooke smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Julians mouth "You are so cheesy!" Julian hugged her close to his body as he carried her to the bedroom "I know but that's why you love me!" Brooke smiled and kissed him passionately pulling his shirt off in the process "You bet your ass I do!"

AN OK IM SORRY THIS SO LATE PERSONAL PROBLEMS PREVENTED ME FROM UPDATING SO IF ITS REALLY BAD IM SO SORRY!! ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT BROOKE AND LUCAS RESTABLISHING THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND SOME JEALOUS JULIAN. STILL NOT SURE HOW THIS IS GOING TO END SO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR PREFRENCES THE COUPLE WITH THE MOST VOTES WINS. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS :D XXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Julian left Brooke asleep in bed with a lovingly written note placed on the pillow near her head '_Good morning beautiful, gone to studio to sort out final edit. Be back soon breakfast and coffee on the table. I love you xxx' _

Brooke had no way of knowing that Julian was going nowhere near the studio in fact ever since his run in with Lucas he had avoided Lucas and the studio successfully.

Julian smiled as he thought about how surprised Brooke would be when she found out he had taken some of her drawings and shown them to her old associates who insisted that they would back Brooke and her new company one which she had no idea about, one which Julian had spent the past month creating for her a brand new name a brand new logo and a brand new store which was where Julian was heading right now.

Julian entered the familiar door and was greeted with an unfamiliar face "Can I help you Miss?" the woman spun round and stared at Julian looking him up and down scrutinising him closely as if he was a bug she had being trying to avoid stepping on

"No you cant help me I want to see Brooke I'm Victoria Davis." Julian smiled and took a step forward outstretching his hand in a friendly gesture to the mother of the woman he loved " Oh hi Victoria I have heard a lot about you what brings you here?" Victoria sneered at Julians attempt to be polite and dismissed him with her hand

"Why I am here doesn't concern you I am here to see my waste of space of a daughter now tell me where is she? Still sleeping or is she out with those loser friends of hers?"

Julian stared appalled at the behaviour of Brookes mother how they could even be related was beyond him.

Brooke had such a beautiful heart and soul she would do anything for anyone and yet here was this woman speaking about Brooke with such disdain and shame Julian could not believe this woman could have created a creature as amazing and talented as Brooke and in that moment Julian made a decision to protect Brooke no matter what

"Ok well see I'm Julian Baker and since Brooke and I are together I think it does have something to do with me and for the record Brooke is not a waste of space and she doesn't have any loser friends only loser parents!"

Victoria smiled smugly at Julian sharpening her claws for her next verbal attack "Julian is it? Well Julian I don't know who you think you are but I am certain you are just another notch on my daughters well worn bed post so run along dear!"

Julian clenched his jaw resisting the urge to scream at and insult the vile woman stood before him "Well then that proves that you really don't know Brooke we are in love and one day I am going to marry your daughter and when that day comes let me be the first to warn you if you speak unkindly about Brooke, think badly or so much as breathe too loud I will make sure you never see her again!"

Victoria laughed condescendingly "Ha are you kidding me? You and Brooke no there is only one man she has ever loved and I am sorry to disappoint you but it will never be you!" Julian took a step towards Victoria

"You know I used to think that too. Why would she ever want a loser like me? Why would someone so incredible and loving and absolutely amazing want someone so ordinary and dull but I couldn't give up on her so I fought for her love and you know what I came to realise she does want me and I don't care about the reasons why anymore its enough that she is here with me but there was something I could never understand.

Why this beautiful, stunning creature was so self conscious, why she was so critical of her self why she had no self belief and why she felt undeserving of love but after meeting you I can see exactly why you have never given her a chance to prove what a wonderful person she truly is.

you never stopped long enough to be proud of her and her incredible achievements you never wanted to see how beautiful she was inside and out and you know what that's not Brooke loss its yours you really missed out Victoria you'll never get to see what an amazing person Brooke has become with no thanks to you but hey I guess she made it this far without your help why would she need you now? So why are you really here for Brooke or for you?"

Victoria stood astonished at Julian's out burst "I am here for my daughter and how dare you speak to me like that!"

Julian laughed "How dare I oh I dare you know you can stand there all proud and indignant but the truth is you are scared, your scared of losing Brooke and that's why you're here now not because she wants you here or because she needs you no its because you need her and don't forget it!"

Victoria watched angrily as Julian walked away but not before throwing his parting shot over his shoulder at her "I'd like to say it was nice to finally meet you but I'm not gonna lie like that!" Julian walked through the doors leaving a fuming Victoria plotting her revenge.

Brooke was woken from her sleep by a loud knocking at the door she stumbled out of bed to the front door rubbing her eyes she opened the door to be greeted by a cherry looking Lucas with coffee in one hand and donuts in the other

"Hey sleeping beauty were you seriously still asleep?" Lucas shuffled past Brooke into the house putting the donuts and coffee on the table "Why yes Lucas come on in make yourself at home!" Lucas laughed at Brookes bad mood

"Wow I forgot how grouchy you are in the morning!" Brooke playfully punched Lucas yawning as she grabbed the coffee "Why are you here Lucas or is it just to tease me?" Lucas smiled and sipped his coffee

"No that's just a bonus. I'm here because I thought we could spend sometime together today what do you say?" Brooke smiled at Lucas happily "I say that sounds like a plan. Let me get ready and then we can go to the beach!"

Lucas felt his heart ache as he remembered the last time he went to the beach with Brooke the day she came back from California ready to give their relationship a second chance and one of the happiest days of his life, he looked up to find Brooke staring at him puzzled "Luke did you hear what I said, I said we could get some ice cream and pick Julian up on the way he's at the studio."

Lucas felt his temper flare at the mention of Julians name but he kept himself together long enough to answer "Yeah sounds good although I think Julian was working pretty hard probably wont have enough time so why don't I get a picnic and you can meet me down at the beach?" Brooke nodded

"Ok well I guess he will be busy especially since he's quitting." Lucas looked at Brooke taking in every inch of her she was so beautiful he loved her just as much if not more than before and he needed her to love him too.

He didn't know whether to tell her what he knew or not on one hand it could work out well for him if she was mad at Julian for lying to her and on the other it could work out bad if she thought that Lucas was just interfering he decided to go with his gut instinct

"Brooke I don't know if I should tell you this but…… Julian hasn't quit in fact he has scheduled some more time so we can get the movie absolutely perfect, I don't know why he told you he had quit but I'm sure there is a reason."

Brooke looked at Lucas the shock written all over her face "A reason? Sure he had a reason he is a lying to faced scumbag just like every other man you know what I don't care I just wanna have fun today you go to the beach I'll meet you down there!"

Brooke leaned toward Lucas and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek and walked to her bedroom. Lucas touched his cheek where Brookes lips had just been and smiled to himself as he left the house heading for the beach and hopefully a brilliant day with his one true love.

"Lucas will you please stop throwing sand at me what are you 5?" Lucas laughed as he walked towards Brooke smiling playfully "No if I was 5 it would be more like this!"

he ran at Brooke knocking her down as he began tickling her mercilessly Brooke giggled uncontrollably and gasped as Lucas's fingers tickled her sides "Lucas stop please I cant take it!" Brooke laughed loudly as Lucas carried on

" No say Lucas is the best!" Brooke giggled "Never because its not true Lucas is the worst!" Lucas growled in mock anger "Your gonna regret that Brooke Davis now say Lucas is the best or you are going in the water!" Brooke stopped laughing for a moment "You wouldn't dare!"

Lucas laughed darkly "Try me!" Brooke struggled to push Lucas off but wasn't quick enough he grabbed Brooke by the waist and ran towards the sea "Last chance Brooke say it or get wet!" Brooke held on tight to Lucas as he dipped her slowly into the water

"Ok, ok Lucas is the best!" Lucas giggled as he looked at Brooke impishly "Too late!" He dropped her in the cold water delighting in the scream she gave when she hit the surface Brooke stood up a dark look on her face "That's it Lucas you are going down!"

She ran after him back onto the sand and pounced on his back " Ok now say Brooke is the best most beautifulist amazing girl ever!" Lucas reached round and placed Brooke on her feet he span her round to face him "I would say that anyway no matter what you were doing to me!"

Lucas stared at Brooke his intense blue eyes piercing her soft hazel ones she cleared her throat loudly and looked at the ground hiding her red face "Ok so I guess that was another one of Lucas and Brookes awkward moment to add to the list, I think I better go now Luke Julian will be waiting for me!"

Lucas watched as Brooke began to walk away he knew he couldn't leave it like that so he ran after her "Brooke wait I need to say something…….." Brooke interrupted "I don't think I'm going to want to hear this so lets just leave it Lucas we had a great day just like old times please don't ruin it with one of your love declaring speeches!"

Lucas smiled sadly "This one is kinda the opposite I just wanted to say that you remember when Peyton said she would sacrifice her happiness so that I could be happy. Well I remember thinking that was selfish of her to tell me that she would be sacrificing herself which would make me unhappy so it was pointless and empty!"

Brooke looked confusedly at Lucas "Lucas what are you trying to say apart from insulting my best friend!" Lucas smiled

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I always will but I want you to be happy more than anything I want you to be loved and I want you to feel love and if that means you have to be with someone else to feel it then I can live with that and be happy for you and I can be your friend if that's what you want because I love you enough to let you love someone else so I guess what I'm trying to say, badly, is you have my blessing with Julian if he's what you want then he's what I want for you I love you Brooke Davis!"

Brooke could feel the tears start to build up "Oh. Thank you Lucas I know that took a lot for you to say and yes my future is with Julian now and I'm glad I can have you to share that with us its important that your there for me but for the record I love you too Lucas and I always will so thank you!"

Lucas pulled Brooke to him in a lasting hug inhaling her scent like it would be the last time he ever saw her "Your welcome……Pretty girl." Lucas and Brooke walked to the car arm in arm both thinking about the days past events and both regretting each of their past mistakes that made them drift so far apart but for the first time in such a long time both Brooke and Lucas felt complete and safe with each other.

Brooke ran as fast as she could to Julian's apartment knocking loudly on the door " Julian Baker you open this door right now or I will……." She was interrupted as the door swung open revealing a topless Julian who had clearly just woken up he looked adorable rubbing his eyes half asleep.

"Hi, Brooke what's wrong." Brooke stared at his chiselled features and flawless physique almost forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at him, almost. "Yeah well you mister told me that you had quit and ……….please could you put a shirt on while I yell at you its really distracting!"

Julian laughed and pulled Brooke close to him "Why would I want to do that your so cute when your distracted actually your so cute all the time!" he pulled Brooke into a passionate kiss massaging her lips with his own he felt moan against him and smiled

"See I knew you could stay mad at me for long!" Brooke pushed him away "Oh no I can now tell me why you lied to me and said you had quit?" Julian sat down and motioned for Brooke to sit next to him. "Ok but don't be mad ok?" Brooke nodded uncertainly

"Well I needed to work to earn the money so I could buy back your old store." Brooke looked shocked at Julian "What! Why? I haven't even got my company any more you know its Bitchtoria's now!" Julian nodded and grabbed a hold of Brookes hand

" Yes Clothes Over Bros is Victoria's but the new company isn't." Brooke stared at Julian completely bewildered "What new company!" Julian smiled happily

" Your new company I didn't know what to call it at first I thought about Davis Baker then just the classic then I thought what about BRulian but I thought that would be too cheesy so I settled for the only thing that can truly do justice to you and your amazing personality so I called it Beautifully Unique. Just like you."

Julian kissed Brooke passionately on each word Brooke pulled away shocked "I don't know what to say Julian I cant believe you would do that for me. What about Victoria what is she going to think when she finds out?"

Julian spoke softly "She already knows she was at the store this morning but I told her she better not cause any trouble for you I also let her know a few home truths!" Brooke glanced at Julian worriedly "Like what" Julian smiled reassuringly

" Like you are the most amazing person who ever walked the face of the planet and your mum is a fool for willingly missing out on the incredible person that you have become and the beautiful joy you bring to the lives of everyone who knows you."

Brooke smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks "Just when I think I have heard the best speech anyone could ever say about me you say something like that and just when I think I couldn't possibly love you anymore I find another layer to you that makes me realise that you are the perfect man."

Julian smiled as he pulled Brooke to him in a loving embrace "If I'm the perfect man its because you're the perfect woman and you made me that way." Brooke snuggled closer to Julian until their bodies were perfectly merged as one

"I love you Julian Baker." All of a sudden Julian rose to his feet and in front of an alarmed Brooke he knelt down and pulled out a red box with a beautiful solitaire diamond "

I love you too Brooke you have made me happier than I ever thought possible and I never want that feeling to go away…. So will you marry me?" Brooke looked at the man in front of her and opened her mouth to reply

"Julian I…………."

AN AHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER :D SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY MUCH FLUFF BUT THERE WILL BE DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER FOR BROOKE AS VICTORIA STARTS SCHEMING AND BROOKE GIVES JULIAN AN ANSWER PLUS SOME FUNNY STUFF FROM CHRIS AND SOME CUTE JEYTON AND BRUCAS PLUS BRULIAN. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR YOU ARE ALL BRILLIANT AND I LOVE READING THEM GIVES ME LOADS OF INSPIRATION SO THANKS :D REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT WITH WHO. :D XXXX


	14. Chapter 14

"Julian I…… I don't know what to say this is all happening so fast." Julian looked up at Brooke disappointment in his eyes. "So should I take that as a no?" Brooke shook her head softly a single tear on her cheek "No it's more like a please give me some time to think."

Julian smiled relieved "Ok I guess I can do that take all the time you need Brooke I'm not going anywhere. The last thing I want is to pressure you into anything." Brooke smiled lovingly at Julian pulling him up off his knees straight in to her arms she kissed him passionately "And that Julian Baker is why I love you so much."

Jake watched the sleeping goddess in his arms he couldn't believe how many time he had dreamt of this moment only to wake up and find himself alone. He half expected Peyton to be gone when he opened his eyes but she was still there softly breathing snuggled up on his chest arms wrapped tightly around his body he smiled.

"Jake can you please stop staring at me. You're kinda creeping me out!" Jake laughed hugging Peyton securely to his chest "I can't help it I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my bed who could blame me for staring." Peyton sleepily opened one eye and smiled lazily at Jake "It's a good job you're so cute, coming out with cheesy lines like that could really damage a guy's reputation."

Jake smiled happily "What reputation?" Peyton laughed "Yeah I guess your right you're not cool enough to have one." Jake gasped in mock horror "Ok well someone just talked herself out of breakfast in bed!" Peyton snuggled closer to Jake softly kissing his chest "Are you sure you want to be so mean to the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Jake smiled cheekily "What is Brooke here!" Peyton jumped up off the bed grinning happily "Ok you asked for it you are going down mister!" she ran out of the room leaving a confused Jake alone on the bed "Peyton what are you doing think about it its only gonna end bad for you!" he laughed as he saw her enter the room with a cup if cold water

"Ok now apologise for saying that or prepare to meet your icy water doom!" Jake laughed and jumped off the bed running in the opposite direction of where Peyton was stood "Never!" he ran to the kitchen and filled a tall glass with Ice cold water from the fridge "You apologise to me or you are going to get seriously wet!"

Peyton giggled and took a tentative step towards him "You wouldn't dare." Jake dipped his finger in the water and playfully flicked it at Peyton causing a squeal " That's it Jagelski you are going down!" she ran at him fast flinging the water she tripped and the glass flew through the air Jake ran forwards and caught Peyton before she hit the floor.

Peyton smiled up at Jake kissing him softly and whispering "My hero." Suddenly they heard a little voice pipe up "Daddy I heard a noise. Who is that lady?" Peyton looked over Jakes shoulder at the little girl stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes

"Oh my gosh! Jenny? Aw Jenny baby I've missed you so much!" Peyton ran towards the little girl enveloping her in an affectionate hug Jenny stared at Jake puzzled "Daddy?" Jake smiled at his daughter warmly "Its ok baby Peyton is a friend she looked after you when you were a little baby." Jenny's eyes suddenly lit up in realisation

"Is she the one who drew all the pretty pictures?" Jake smiled embarrassed he was sure Peyton had no idea he had taken some of her drawing when he left "Yeah she is. Baby girl this is Peyton. Peyton this is Jenny." Peyton laughed as she hugged the bewildered little girl again

"I know who she is how could I forget my little cup cake!" she picked Jenny up and swung her in the air Jenny laughed delighted "Daddy I really like Peyton." Jake smiled both at his little girl and at the woman he loved "So do I Jenny. so do I."

Brooke paced the store back and forth taking in the new logo that was plastered everywhere a beautiful heart with the words _**Beautifully Unique**_ written on it the most delicate hand writing.

After Julian had proposed she told him she wanted to think about it and he suggested going to the store to clear her head away from any distractions and that's why she was here now pacing back and forth so much she was surprised she hadn't made a hole in the floor.

She flipped open her cell phone and rang the number she knew off by heart "Hi it's me do you think you could meet me at the store I really could do with some advice. I'll tell you when you get here ok bye." Brooke sat down her head in her hands thinking what to do next.

Hayley walked through the doors and was alarmed when she saw her best friend head in hands looking devastated "Oh my god Brooke what is wrong?" Brooke looked at Hayley tearfully "Its Julian…….." Hayley prepared herself for the worst. "He….. Proposed!" Hayley looked at Brooke strangely then burst into hysterical laughter

"Ok is this a joke am I being punked? Please enlighten me. Why you are so upset Brooke." Brooke sniffed looking at Hayley stubbornly "Well I'm glad you think it's so funny. My life is hanging in the balance here." Hayley rose her eyebrows at Brooke sceptically "Ok well maybe I'm being over dramatic but I just don't know what to do for the best!"

Hayley put her arm around her friend "Brooke you love Julian that much is obvious and we all know how much he loves you so what's stopping you from saying yes." Brooke wrapped her arms around Hayley and buried her head in her shoulder "Well what if I told you I am scared." Hayley laughed softly "Of what Brooke?"

Brooke pulled away and looked Hayley in the eye. "That maybe I wont be enough for him maybe he will want someone better and maybe I will never be able to trust him fully because of it." Hayley smiled at her friend "Brooke you are good enough for him and you already do trust him. Brooke I don't think you need my advice I think if you look deep in your heart you already know the answer."

Hayley gave Brooke a quick hug as she walked away Brooke called after her "Hey Hayley…Thanks." Hayely smiled "Anytime Tigger!" and with that she left Brooke feeling more sure of what she needed to do she stood up quickly and looked around at everything Julian had done for her "I'm just not ready!"

suddenly she heard a sickly sweet voice speak out from behind her "Of course your not ready Brooke and you never will be that boy is far too good for you." Victoria stalked through the store stopping in front of Brooke "What the hell do you want Victoria." She smiled arrogantly at Brooke "What no welcome home hug oh well I guess we'll have to save the pleasantries for another day. I'm here on business."

Brooke looked at Victoria through hate filled eyes "What business we don't have any at least not together I have my own business now I don't need you." Victoria smiled evilly "On the contrary Brooke you do need me see I own 50% of everything you own." She took in the shocked look on Brookes face with delight as she carried on

"That's right you really should learn to read the small print." Another voice spoke and surprised the two feuding woman "Yeah Victoria and so should you." Julian walked around to Brooke placing his hand in hers and squeezing it smiling at her reassuringly "And why would that be Lucas mark two?"

Julian bit his tongue to stop him telling the vile woman what he really thought about her instead he smiled "Well see last week you signed a contract commissioning some new designs of Brookes and if you had bothered to take your own advice you would have seen that you also signed away your half of the company to me and I in turn am going to give it back to Brooke. See for someone who claims shes so smart that was areallt dumb thing to do!"

Brooke watched as Julian tore down her mother something no one had ever done before she had always had to fight her own battle and sometime she wished someone would just fight them for her and now here was this man who loved and respected her worshipped and cherished her who just a few short hours ago had asked Brooke to marry him she smiled softly to herself as Julian carried on talking to Victoria

"So now what I suggest is that you get your bony ass out of Brookes store before I throw you out myself I told you yesterday if you cant be nice to Brooke then you wont be in her life." Victoria sneered at Julian and looked at Brooke eyes full of disgust "And what makes you think I even want to be in her life she is a failure and a sell out nothing like me I am ashamed to say. why would I even want a daughter like her."

Brooke could feel the tears start to well up she would not let her bitch of a mother see her cry Julian stepped forward blocking Victorias view of Brooke "Who the hell do you think you are? You know what you are right about one thing Brooke isn't anything like you. She has dignity and grace she has humanity and amazing strength and courage to follow her wildest dreams." Brooke watched as the man she loved defended her withe everything he had, she stared as Julian continued.

"What have you done with your life Victoria apart from riding the wave of Brookes success you have no reason to be ashamed of Brooke she is a talented professional beautiful woman who has more creativity love and understanding in her little finger than you have in your entire body and you say you ashamed of her well let me tell you I feel sorry for you Victoria your so blind to what a wonderful daughter you have its Brooke who should be ashamed of you."

Victoria yawned putting her hand over her mouth and glancing at her watch boredly "Are you quite finished you must have short memory you said all of this to me yesterday. Now I don't know if you are trying to get into my daughters bed or her head but let me tell you this…….." she smirked at Julian "She's not worth either."

Julian took a step towards Victoria trying desperately to hide the anger he was feeling "Get out Victoria I warned you yesterday not to mess with Brooke. I will not watch you hurt her you are a bully and a coward and you know what else….." he leaned forward into Victoria's face "Your not worth the effort."

Brooke watched as Victoria huffed and threw a sneer at Julian "Whatever……. Brooke this isn't over." She walked toward the stores exit but was stopped when Julian shouted to her "Oh yes it is." She bristled at his words but carried on walking straight out of the door as soon as she was gone Julian rushed to Brookes side

"Brooke are you ok?" Brooke nodded dazedly as Julian wrapped his arms around her tightly "I'm sorry I know you probably wanted to fight your own battles but it just made me so mad when I heard her speak to you like that and I just wanted to protect you." Brooke pulled away from him and looked him in the eye

"Yes." Julian sighed "I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have interfered." Brooke silenced him with a passionate kiss "No Julian I mean yes." Julian smiled broadly as he realised the gravity of Brookes words "You mean yes?" Brooke smiled and stroked his cheek softly "Yes. Julian Baker you saved me and I want to be your wife."

Julian couldn't take it any longer he kissed Brooke fervently and ran his hands through her hair pulling her close til there was no beginning or end to them just like the love they felt for one another. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat loudly Brooke looked up and saw Lucas stood looking at the couple awkwardly

"So I guess congratulations are in order then?" Brooke smiled at Lucas shyly "Yes they are." Lucas nodded his head trying to hide the fact that his heart was breaking "Good well that's great. I just want you to be happy Brooke. Congratulations Julian take care of her………." He looked at Brooke lovingly "You won't find another like her." Brooke walked towards Lucas and hugged him affectionately "Thank you Lucas." Lucas nodded and smiled. walking away every step he took was like a dagger to his heart with the knowledge that he had lost her, he had lost Brooke.

Julian smiled at Brooke pulling her close for a affectionate embrace he smiled into her hair and kissed her head softly running his finger through her locks. "I love you Mrs soon to be Brooke Davis Baker." Brooke laughed gently moving her head to catch his lips in a soft kiss "And I love you Mr soon so be Julian Baker Davis." Julian pulled away and looked at Brooke an amused expression on his face "Davis?" Brooke smiled happily "Just kidding!" They laughed together and held each other all night long talking of the future safe in the knowledge that their love was truly indestructible.

Lucas sat outside the shop as the rain poured down watching the happy couple kissing and laughing together he felt the tears before they came the salty liquid mixing with the pouring rain he watched with a heavy heart as the woman he loved was content in another mans arms. He felt his soul crumble and his heart break into a thousand pieces.

He remembered all the good times he had had with Brooke the speech on the beach where he told Brooke he was the guy for her and the one in the rain where he listed reasons why he loved her it was as true what he had said he could go on all night. The forgiveness he gave her for sleeping with Chris. The way she was always there for him when Nathan had his accident and when Keith died even though he tried to push her away. He though about all of the happy memories he cherished with Brooke and his face suddenly became determined as he walked away from the painful scene he uttered a firm promise.

"I'm going to get you back Brooke. This time I'm going to fight for you."

AN THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS IVE HAD SO FAR I AM OVER WHELMED YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :D NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE BRUCAS AS LUCAS TRIES TO WIN BROOKE BACK AS WELL AS BRULIAN WEDDING PLANS AND SOME CUTE NALEY/JEYTON TO TIDE YOU OVER AND MAYBE WE WILL FINALLY FIND OUT WHATS THE DEAL WITH CHRIS. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IM TAKING A VOTE COUNT FOR THE COUPLE SO THE ONE WHO HAS THE MOST VOTES AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINATELY BE ENDGAME. :D XXXX


	15. Chapter 15

True love Never Fades Chapter 15

The next day Brooke awoke to find a huge smile on her face she threw back the covers on her bed and bounded over to her bedroom mirror she grinned at her reflection as she whispered to herself

"Mrs Julian Baker? No Mrs Brooke Davis Baker! she jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist " Hmmm? Maybe Mrs Julian Davis Baker."

She giggled and spun around facing Julian she threw her arms round his neck and passionately kissed him when they finally both came up for air he smiled at her and jokingly whispered "So what's it to be then Miss Davis??"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and hugged him tighter "I really don't care as long as there is a Baker on the end of my name."

Lucas woke to a splitting headache and a rush of pain as the memories of the previous night flooded back to him "Brooke" he whispered to the cold morning air his heart breaking at the sound of her name "Brooke"

the tears that were settled on his eyelids fell and drenched the pillow he was laying on as he tumbled into a dark despair from the thought that he had lost her, finally he had lost Brooke.

Julian walked on to the set of the new movie he was making with a carefree stride laughing and joking with the people he passed by, he had been apprehensive about starting the project at all since the lead actress had dropped out so they had to hire some big name train wreck to sell some extra tickets but after the events of last night he felt like he could face anything and that the smile that lit up his face was permanent and nothing or no one could remove it that is no one until he came across a face he never expected to see

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here?" The Brunette turned at the sound of her name and smirked at Julian "Well well if it isn't the sexy beast himself Julian Baker I didn't realise it was your movie if I had I would have sent some flowers or something!" Julian frowned confused "What do you mean you didn't realise why the hell would you even be here…" Julian paused as realisation suddenly hit him

"Oh you're the out of control actress that they hired to bump up the movie!" Alex nodded as she sidled up to and not so subtly placed a hand on his arm "Yeah I am so I guess that means we will be working real close to each other…." She leaned in to whisper directly into his ear " Just like old times!"

Brooke sat at her counter and flicked lazily through a bridal magazine imagining herself in every outfit she could feel her eyelids start to droop and just as she was about to welcome sleep the door to the store banged open and in stormed a furious Julian

"Brooke are you in here?" Brooke stood up from behind the counter and smiled at Julian instantly recognising the anger and hoping to disarm him Julian smiled tightly back and ran a hand across his smooth face

"Brooke I swear I did not know she was going to be apart of the movie if I had I never would have signed up for it I hate her I don't want her near me Im sorry if I had known I would have…." Brooke ran up to Julian hugging him tight and turning him to face her

"Calm down Julian whats happening who didn't you know would be there?" Julian looked at Brooke Love and pain fighting in his eyes

"Alex Dupre"

AN- OK HERE COMES THE GROVELING I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCUSE BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HECTIC STARTED A NEW COURSE FAMILY STUFF AND TO TOPP IT ALL OFF PEOPLE KEEP DYING ON ME :( I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE TWICE A WEEK FROM NOW ON IF I STILL HAVE ANY READERS LEFT :( ANYWAYS INCASE I DO I JUST WANNA LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHERE THE STORY'S HEADING BASICALLY I AM SO NOT TEAM JULIAN AT THE MOMENT STILL TEAM BROOKE AND LOVE ALL THINGS BRULIAN BUT I AM MAJORLY PISSED AT HOW OUR GIRL IS BEEN TREATED SO HERES SOME SPOILERS FOR MY STORY WHICH WILL **NOT **BE ANYTHING LIKE THE SHOW APART FROM THE CHARACTER SO HERE GOES

*BROOKE FINALLY GETS EVERYTHING SHE EVER WANTED BUT IS IT WITH JULIAN LUCAS OR MAYBE SOMEONE NEW?*

*ALEX IS A COMPLETE PSYCHO HOW FAR WILL SHE GO TO GET JULIAN?*

*NATHAN AND BROOKE GROW CLOSER AS HAYLEY AND NATHAN HAVE PROBLEMS.*

*PEYTON AND JAKE GET THEIR HAPPY ENDING BUT IS SOMEONE FROM THE PAST ABOUT TO SPRING A SURPRISE?*

*AND CHRIS IS WELL CHRIS :P *

*LUCAS FIGHTS FOR BROOKE AND JULIAN LOSES CONTROL*

*BROOKE LEANS ON LUCAS FOR SUPPORT AS ALEX TRIES TO RUIN HER LIFE AND CAREER*

*VICTORIA SHOWS SHE HAS SOFT SIDE*

OK SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS LITTLE TASTER AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND MOST IMPORTANTLY THE COUPLES YOU WANT OUT OF.....

*BRULIAN*

*BRUCAS*

*BRATHAN*

*NALEY*

*BROOKE/?*

*ALEX/JULIAN*

*JEYTON*

*JAKE/?*

*PEYTON/?*

THANKS :D XXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

"Alex Dupre? As in your ex girlfriend the one who broke up you and Peyton that Alex the skanky ho bag bitch who nearly broke my best friends heart is this the Alex were talking about here?" Brooke ranted as she paced back and forth Julian grimaced as he though to himself this day is gonna be crazy, he knew this wouldn't be easy

"Well yeah it's the one and the same but baby if you want me too I can quit the movie I mean if that's what you want I will do that for you." Brooke sighed and told Julian calmly "No that's not what I want I don't want you jeopardising your career for my stupid insecurities…." Julian pulled Brooke into a strong hug

"They are not stupid insecurities and you are more important than my stupid career!" Brooke smiled and leant further into the hug she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to lean upwards for a romantic kiss when and annoying and grating voice interrupted "Oh isn't this cosy you must be Peyton!"

Brooke turned to see the supplier of the sarcastic comment "And you are?" Alex looked Brooke up and down and smirked "Way to expensive to be shopping in here!" Brooke nearly threw herself across the room to get to the woman who had just cruelly mocked her and if Julian had not thrown himself in the middle of the two woman a full blown cat fight would be happening right there and then

"Ladies come on! Brooke this is Alex Dupre. And Alex as if you didn't know though I doubt it since her name is above the door this is my gorgeous fiancée Brooke Davis."

Brooke delighted as the smirk that had been plastered across the face of the actress immediately fell at the word fiancée "fiancée? You mean your gonna marry………that?" Brooke smiled suddenly feeling better "Ok let me make myself clear here one yes he is two that has a name and its Brooke by the way and three hmmmmm I am sure there was something I've wanted to give you."

Alex sneered at Brooke "Really what could you possibly have that I would want?" Brooke smiled mischievously and walked around Julian until she was stood in front of Alex she shrugged her shoulders and gave Alex a cheery grin "Welcome to Tree Hill!"

Alex looked shocked at the sudden turn in the feisty brunettes mood just as she was about to open her mouth to reply Brooke hand hit her face with an almighty slap Alex stood shocked and with a stinging cheek as Brooke giggled

"That was what I wanted to give you to thank you for stealing my best friends man and to warn you from ever trying it again………now if you don't mind you are far to cheap to be in my store your giving me and my name a bad image so bye bye………..bitch!" Alex stood in complete and utter shock she had never been spoken to like that before

"Julian! Are you gonna let her speak to me like that?" Julian stared at the two woman in front of him and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I think I am Alex. Were not on set now, so why don't you just leave before you can cause any more trouble."

Alex glared at Brooke in defiance "This isn't over _Broke_" Brooke laughed at the feeble nickname as Alex stormed out of the store swinging one last insult over her shoulder before the door closed "Call me if you ever want more than just second best Julian…Ciao bitches!"

Julian looked at Brooke who still looked like she could go again with Alex if the need be "Brooke I know you don't like her and I know she hurt Peyton……" Brooke glared at Julian

"Ok well we hurt Peyton but if you want me on this movie then I have to get along with her. She is the star!" Brooke threw her arms up in the air in frustration "I know that Julian but god help me if she comes too close to you or so much as breathes too loud I will be on that bitch faster than Paris on couture!" Julian smiled softly

" Hmm I like it when you get all feisty Brooke tell me more." Brooke smiled seductively and walked towards Julian she placed her arms around his neck and began to whisper in Julians ear he leant in to her touch and grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him "You like that baby?" she asked Julian nodded a huge smile thrown across his face

" Well I guess you will just have to wait til later tonight!" Julian stared at Brooke as she wriggled out of his grasp with a cheeky smile on her face " What the hell Brooke?" Brooke giggled as she began to leave the store "Well I have to meet Hayley and I don't know if your aware of this but you have a movie to make mister….." She smiled at Julian sweetly as she opened the door

" Lock up for me will you…..Ciao Bitches!" Julian laughed as he watched his fiancée leave………….yes today was going to be a crazy day!

"Tutor wife!" Hayley turned at the sound of her best friends voice "Tigger!" Brooke smiled and hugged the red head "So how are things with my favourite couple and my favourite god son?" Hayley smiled tightly

"Everythings great Nathans took Jamie out for some male bonding time so I am left all alone in the house to tidy and wash and do all the other things men think should do oh but heres the punch line Nathan is bringing back all his basketball buddies so I get to cook and clean up after them aren't I a lucky little wifey!"

Brooke looked shocked at Hayleys outburst "Ok breathe Hales! Whats going on with you I thought you and Nathan were back to normal after that slight detour into crazy nanny territory?" Hayley smiled instantly amuse by Brookes attempt to cheer her up "Yeah I am I mean we are its just sometimes it all gets a bit too much you know?" Brooke nodded her head slowly a sad and wistful look on her face "Yeah I know."

Hayley stared at her friend in concern "Brooke is there something your not telling me how are you and Julian." Brookes face immediately became bright at the mention of Julian "Its great I said yes sooooo were kinda engaged." Brooke paused waiting for Hayley to congratulate her "WHAT!!??" YOU ARE ENGAGED AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME??? YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Brooke shrunk away from Hayley slightly scared by her shouting "Well yeah but then again I didn't tell Peyton either the only person who really knows is Lucas oh and hoe bag Alex Dupre!" Hayley shook her head furiously

"Well Peyton is out of town with Jake and Jenny so I guess I can forgive you for that but….wait a minute ALEX DUPRE? As in Alex Dupre the one Julian cheated with on Peyton?" Brooke smiled sarcastically "Way to make a girl feel better tutor wife!" Hayley bit her lip

"Sorry its just wow that's I mean how does she even know isn't she one of those big movie actresses in L.A how would she have found out unless………is she the actress they hired for Julians big movie?" Brooke nodded her head "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! That's exactly why shes here oh and also shes here to ruin my life make digs about my clothes call me stupid nicknames and obviously to steal Julian away from me!"

Hayley sighed "Brooke we both know that's not gonna happen." Brooke looked at Hayley the tears already blurring her vision "But what if it does Hales I mean they have a history with each other and history always repeats its self………………" She added bitterly " I should know"

Haley pulled Brooke into a reassuring hug "No it wont this time and you wanna know why Brooke?" She pulled away and looked Brooke dead in the eyes "Because Julian is not Lucas and Alex is not Peyton!"

Brooke smiled and wiped the tears away "Yeah I know I guess its just nice to be told that thanks Hales you're an amazing friend you know that?" Hayley smiled and hugged the petite brunette "Right back atcha tigger"

Julian walked towards Alex's trailer with a sense of dread she quite obviously wanted to repay him for Brooke's earlier comments and also the huge slap she received courtesy of his fiancée. Julian knocked carefully once

"Alex? Alex are you decent?" he heard a throaty chuckle as the brunette answered "Never but if you mean do I have clothes on then yes come on in Julian!"

Julian pushed opened the door and turned to see a naked Alex her clothes no where to be seen she smiled at him trying to be sexy "My mistake!" Julian covered his eyes quickly

"Alex put your clothes back on what the hell are you doing here!" Alex laughed "You never seemed to mind my nakedness before!" she walked closer to Julian "Whats changed?" Julian stepped away from Alex angrily

"I did Alex Im not the same guy I was 3 years ago I love Brooke and I would never do anything to hurt her!" Suddenly the door flew open as someone else joined them in the trailer they looked back and forth between Julian and Alex and cleared their throat loudly

"Ahem does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

AN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS MEANS A LOT TO KNOW PEOPLE STILL WANT TO READ THIS STORY NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT WHO CAUGHT ALEX AND JULIAN IN THAT COMPROMISING SITUATION AND LUCAS AND BROOKE SPENDS SOME TIME TOGETHER AS WELL AS A POSSIBILTY OF SOME FLUFFY NALEY/BRULIAN/JEYTON AND SOME CHRIS INTERACTION THANKS AGAIN GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND YOUR PREFERENCES FOR COUPLES :D XXXX


End file.
